4380 hours
by kura86
Summary: Two certain decepticons piss of Primus for the last time. They are given one more chance as humans, chaos ensues as they are forced to work together with humans, human femmes to be precise. Will they adjust and dare I even say it, find love? Or will they get lost in their own anger and find themselves in the PIT. Inspired by the fics "of flesh and metal" by Kanonkita and Unorthodox
1. Primus is done

**Notes:**

_SO Obviously I don't own anything you don't recognize. I unfortunately own nothing but the OC's and the plot, though I would love to own Megatron or Optimus. * wiggles eyebrows ignoring the glare from the warlord*_

_RIGHT, this is the first fanfic I have written and English is not my native language (Dutch is). Please forgive the grammar mistakes or the miss use of certain words._

_I will try and pre-warn for warnings before chapters, however it is E rated To be safe and I tried to put all the warnings in the tags, but If I miss a crucial one, let me know. Please keep your tips constructive so i can learn from them_  
_Alright I do hope you all enjoy and don't stop reading after the first chapter:) I certainly enjoyed writing it! OH and google the titles that inspired this story, those writers are awesome! Please comment._

From the well of allsparks primus gazed down upon his children, keeping an optic on two of his most.. challenging children. Megatron was never been an easy carefree spark, Starscream used to be full of innocence and curiosity but was slowly corrupted by frustration and greed for power.

Venting slowly, he moved his digits over the shimmering liquid of the vision well making the image of the two decepticons shimmer upon contact. The well was a handy tool to observe all that he wished, though he did not do this often.. he was a busy mech afer all.  
His children had never been so challenging as they were now, with the destruction of Cybertron and inhabiting the earth came new chances, but also new challenges. Megatron and Strarscream had been royal pain in the afts for centuries now.  
Moving his digits over the liquid once more his derma's pulled up in a resemblance of a smile as he saw the gentle blue optics of Orion Pax, or Optimus Prime as he was now designated. Feeling the constriction around his spark lessen as he gazed upon his dear living prime he knew that the matrix of leadership had chosen well. Optimus had not only learned to co-habitate on the planet, but had also mated with one of the tiny human's. True, the femme had cyberformed thanks to new technology and did not classify as "human" any longer, but the prime had lost his spark to her before that. Grimacing he wished with all his spark that prime's counterparts would one day feel the same, he had stood by when his..their.. homeplanet was destroyed. He would not allow the same fate to fall on earth.

Changing the image once more to focus on his two little miscreants he frowned as he saw the face of Megatron, highly unamused. Leaning closer he learned that there had been an attempt to raid one of the energon mines, they had failed courtesy of the Autobots. One of the deals Optimus had made with the humans was protection in trade for energon. This agreement worked well enough and no humans where seriously injured in the raids, the Decepticons returning empty handed.  
Seeing the destruction that the two mechs so gleefully produced made primus growl, no.. no more. He would give those two Mech's one more chance, believing that if those two were convinced of change, the others would follow their example. Moving away from the well he waived his servo in a graceful arc, a huge gold plated hourglass shimmering into existence. The grains shining like millions of tiny diamonds behind the glass, he would give them their chance, 4380 human hours is what they would have, in this time they would have to learn to understand the humans, and to see the errors in the way they functioned. If not.. Primus did not want to move his processor there, his spark would break if he would have to take the mech's sparks but he could not allow any more damage to this new home, to their future.  
Yes, a wonderful plan, he thought to himself his derma's twitching lightly into a cheeky smirk. If this wouldn't teach those mechs a lesson, nothing would.


	2. The Change

**Chapter 2****: The change **

**Chapter Text**

Megatron sat on his throne, his right claw tapping on the metal armrest making a loud tapping noise in the silent throne room. The throne itself was made of the finest metal earth could find, powerful and intimidating, the backrest of the throne pointing towards the ceiling of the area. The color was a darker grey then his armor, almost black. His red optics glaring at his SIC and his third in command, "Report" he hissed softly. Soundwave remained silent knowing the seeker would start screeching soon enough and as always, he was correct. Starscream was still kneeling in front of the throne "my liege it was a trap! We were set up! Those filthy insects have the Autobots by their side and.." The seeker was interrupted by a bellowing roar from his leader "AUTOBOTS?! WHY would I give a FRAG that there where autobots there, are you saying you are too weak to fight those insects loving GLITCHES?!" Megatron nearly lost spittle as he shouted at the SIC, he could see the seekers wings flare out in irritation and as the seeker rose to undoubtedly rebuke, he did as well. "Perhaps I should have soundwave as my SIC hmm? If you are so.. incapable of fighting off a simple autobot" the warlord spat, a disgusted look on his faceplates.

Starscream hissed and stood firmly on his pedes, his stance wide and his wings flaring out. "Prime was there and you were not! Because you feel it necessary to sit on your lazy aft while we fly out on empty tanks!"Starscream screamed loudly honoring his name making Megatron winch lightly. When the seeker was calm his vocals where not unpleasing, but the angrier he got, the higher the pitch. "DO not disrespect me seeker!"he spoke and took a threatening step closer to the mech before him, his plating brisling a bit making him even more imposing. Satisfied that the seeker nervously did a step back he growled lowly and sat back down in his throne.

"I am aware that you and your thrine are running on empty tanks, but so are the others Starscream and I cannot do anything about it if YOU fail to perform" he rumbled. Megatron knew that was unfair, seekers where hot energoned, they burned fuel faster than other mechs and got unstable when unfueled. As soon as the Decepticon leader had sat back down the seeker smirked knowing his leader was just as famished as he was, and possibly weaker than normal. He was sure he could not take the leader on yet but it pleased him to see opportunities to usurp Megatron in the near future, if he could get his hands on some energon that is.  
Still it seemed to be in his programming to antagonize the former gladiator, shrugging his shoulders he twisted his body as he turned gracefully, his back towards his leader. "well.. you can't have it all I suppose, at least the autobots have a better, more skilled fighter for a leader. Pits, you even got off lined by one of these filthy insects he said smirking referring to the all spark incident.  
The comment hit home as he heard his master roar loudly making even soundwave winch, but before he could turn around he let out a large oef as something ridiculously heavy barreled into him.

"YOU PIT SPAWNED FRAGGER" Megatron hissed." I will TEAR you apart! "he roared gripping the seekers wings "I have had enough of your treacherous behavior Starscream, this ends now! "he snarled wildly. Starscreams optics widened, he had lost his processor, the SIC thought as pain flared trough him as Megatron started to put pressure on his wings. The crazed look in the leader's optics was enough to tell him he had gone too far. What he had stated was nothing new but in combination with the empty tanks it was too much. Closing his optics he prepared for the worst when he saw a bright flash and felt the weight on his plating disappear.  
Megatron prepared to offline his long time SIC when he was blinded by a flash of light. He could no longer feel the body of the seeker below him as he felt as if he was falling. His processor tried to comprehend what was happening as the light disappeared and instead came darkness.

The mech floated weightless as if it was nothing, he blinked his optics and for some reason felt his raging spark calm, his body relaxed and he wondered if this was the end. If his treacherous SIC had managed to offline him somehow. He found that he did not care any longer, no more worries no more responsibility's. Just as he was accepting what he thought was his fate a loud voice was heard, booming all around him, inside his mind, inside his spark. "Megatron.. you have 4380 human hours..this will be your final chance" the voice stated and Megatrons faceplates scrunched in confusion "4380 hours? To do what?" he asked more to himself. The voice however did not answer him and after a few seconds of blissful silence he dropped. Falling faster than he had ever before, down and down until oblivion took him.


	3. Tea

Chapter 3: Tea

Tea cackled as she received her paycheck, she didn't laugh ore smile or politely said thank you, no.. she greedily eyed the check and cackled. Oooh the pretty things she could buy with his lovely slip of paper, yes she had savings but not wanting to touch them she always used her paycheck's to purchase stuff and pay the bills. Her manager, Rick, was standing before her almost leering at the gleeful woman before clearing his throat "right "he said "just remember to be on time for your next shift in 5 days, enjoy your time off. "he stated and gave Tea one more glance before walking off.

"yeah yeah you too" she said absentmindedly as she gazed at the paper. Tucking it in her wallet she put on her coat and scarf and prepared for going outside in the cold. Granted her car had a fully functional heater but it always took a while before it heated up the old mustang. Walking out of the gas shop appropriately called the "gas and shop" she took a deep breath of the cold morning air. It was still early seeing she just wrapped up her graveyard shift and cold seeing it was the end of the winter season. Unlocking her car, she quickly got inside and started the ignition her hands lightly stroking the steering wheel in thanks for not stalling. "good girl "she said and turned the heater on and her favorite music. Tapping the wheel with the beat as "skillet "came on with her favorite song "revolution". "hell yeah! She said singing along overzealously, this was going to be an awesome mini holiday. She could just feel it but little did she know things were going to change for her, big time.

Cold, that was the first thing Megatron felt when he onlined. Groaning he sat up and looked at his surroundings, what in the pit happened? How did he get here, and why was he so cold? Moving a servo to his helm to clear out the fuzzy feeling he had in his processor he gave an undignified grunt as he moved his servo away from his helm as if burned. Fur?! Carefully trying again, he ran his digits trough the fur on the top of his helm, this is when he looked down at his legs and his froze. Legs, human legs, no plating, nothing. Moving his gaze up he glanced at the other servo that was not still wrapped in the fur on his helm and saw human digits. Clenching his denta's he tried to get his bearings when he heard another groan right next to him. He snapped his helm to the side and saw it was a human male trying to get up, his anger flared and he managed to get up to his pedes or feet without collapsing.

"You! Insect! What have you done!?" he hissed and roughly grasped the tall lanky man by his clothing. "Don't fragging touch me you disgusting human!" a familiar voice screeched. Megatron's optics widened and for the second time in that short period, he froze. "Starscream?" he stated questioningly. The crimson optics of the lanky male widened and he cycled some in some air "M.. Megatron?" he said slowly. The Decepticon leader dropped the SIC making him fall back down in the snow "what.. what happened, where are w… WHY are you human" he whined and then looked down at himself. "why am I human, wait.. where are my wings?! My wings where are they?" he started to panic. Megatron ignored the seeker and looked at his surroundings remembering the voice that had spoken to him. 4380 hours, they seemed to be human now and the only being he could fathom was capable of such a feat was Primus himself but that would be ridiculous.

Moving his attention back to the seeker he noticed the SIC was having an adverse emotional response to the situation, he couldn't blame the seeker but he realized that panicking was pointless. "Starscream, shut your intake" he commanded and the jet glared at him "this is all YOUR fault you glitch"he hissed. Megatron felt his temper flare and he glared at Starscream 'and how.. pray Primus is this .. my fault"he spoke slowly, the hot air expelling from his lungs creating little clouds out of his intake, like he was about to spit fire. He liked that thought but doubted humans could expel fire and live. Meanwhile Tea was driving over the deserted freeway back to her lovely cabin at the lake, having inherited the cabin from her parents Tea decided to live in relative isolation over living with her aunt. Make no mistake, her aunt was a nice lady and all but Tea preferred her freedom over anything else, and not being a huge people fan made the choice even easier.

She was still singing with the songs blasting out of her radio when she suddenly spotted two figures up ahead. They seemed to be arguing, both male and looking quite large from afar but what caught her eye is their state of dress. They were both dressed in T shirts and pants, no coats or other winter accessories to keep one warm. Lowering the volume of the music she thought about the risks of stopping, but her curiosity one and she slowly pulled over.


	4. The meeting

Chapter 4: The meeting

Rolling down the window of the passenger side. "oi… you two. what are you two lugs doing here, and dressed like that in these temperatures, you will catch pneumonia in no time or freeze to death "she stated and then noticed they were both bare footed. Feeling slightly nervous that she was picking up some sort of freaks that where performing a weird ass ritual in the woods she gazed up at the two men. They were even bigger up close, especially the one with the black hair. Tea noticed a streak of grey through it and wondered about his age, he certainly looked fit.  
Megatron, who had noticed the vehicle approaching, glared daggers at the human femme. How dare she speak to them like that.. filthy insect. His train of thought came to a halt as another shudder wracked his frame, fragging cold! He cursed in his mind. Contemplating the choices, he quickly concluded that he could squish the femme, though he was in his human body he looked powerful and the femme did not. However, he did not know how to operate the vehicle she was in and knew that the femme was right, they would freeze until they were offline in this retched cold.

Clenching his large fists to his sides he spoke through his teeth "we seemed to have lost our way femme and require your ..assistance" he spoke calmly willing himself to not look to threatening but failing miserably. Luckily for him, Tea was not so easily deterred and gave them both a pointed look "no shit Sherlock" she said and nodded at the passenger door. "get in "she said.  
Megatron stepped closer to the vehicle feeling the warmth radiating of it and barely stopped himself to just to plaster himself on the heated front of the car. He looked at the door and stopped, shifting on his feet feeling ill at ease as he did not know how to open the blasted thing and his feet were hurting because of the cold. Right when he felt like trying to rip away the door a hand moved past him and opened it. Starscream had an arrogant smirk on his face as he mockingly held the door open for the Decepticon leader "after you.. my liege" he said amused. Megatron huffed and made a move to get in.

Tea had pulled the passenger seat forward so that one of them could climb in the back. The car had four doors but the back doors where jammed. The moment Megatron set a foot inside and leaned in the car tilted to the side "whoa big guy, heavy bones huh?" she joked and ignored the surprised grunt coming from the brute, hearing a snicker come from the lanky tall one her green eyes focused on him "hurry up will ya, I don't wanna lose all the heat" she said slightly annoyed at the two men. Starscream huffed and quickly got in closing the door. Not saying another word Tea drove off to her cabin which was a good 20 minutes' drive still. Looking in her rear-view mirror she noticed the man in the back glowering at her, his eyes seemed to glow red in the darker portion of the car. Looking away she shaked her head some, the graveyard shift must have done a good number on her apparently. She knew what she was doing was completely irresponsible and dangerous, these men could be serial killers or worse.. religious fanatics. Oh god what had she gotten herself into, she thought and sighted loudly noticing the man next to her was also looking at her but more curiously, calculatingly but still covered in a thick layer of disgust, as if she was contagious. She knew she wasn't that good looking but come on, this was laying it on pretty thick.

In the back Megatron was glowering at the femme and once again pondering to offline her and take her vehicle, he was sure Starscream could figure out how it worked. The warm environment however placated him somewhat and made him feel a bit drowsy. He could always crush her later, he figured.  
Tea decided she wanted the car ride to be over and done with and floored her mustang, the old engine revving as they moved forward with a hard jerk as she sped up. Both men gave a gasp and clutched wildly at anything they could get their hands on. Smirking she kept up the speed until they were nearly at her cabin. Moving on the driveway she parked the car and killed the engine. "welcome to my humble abode. me casa es su casa "she said mirthlessly.


	5. Introductions

Chapter 5: Introductions

"Ok.. so if you promise not to kill me in my sleep you can come inside" she said with a light chuckle. She realized how lame that sounded seeing if it would come to that, it would most likely be too late now and quickly added "because if you do.. I will haunt you two for the rest of your lives' she finished before getting out of the car quickly and walking towards her front door. She wanted to light the fireplace as soon as possible, her house was most likely freezing. Starscream twisted his body around to look at Megatron who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Humans are capable of performing after being offlined?" he asked his leader with a horrified look on his face. When the ex-scientist had landed on earth he had downloaded all the information into his system and remembered the photo's of dead human.. zombies where they called? Or was he confused with ghosts. "I do not know.. nor do I care Starscream, she is nothing but a pitiful insect. I highly doubt she is able to do anything damaging to us" the leader rumbled. They were both reluctant to leave the car but anticipated that the delicious warmth would also be in the building that they were staring at.

Tea tossed another big log in the large fireplace and sighted, pleased that the fire lit so quickly and started to warm the house. She had some other small heaters but this fireplace was truly magic. Hearing the front door open she saw the two men scurry inside already shivering again. "it is freezing in here femme! Why is there no heat like in your vehicle? " Starscream whined. Tea stood up placing her hands on her hips "there will be heat soon enough, be patient, this is an old cabin and it doesn't have a central heating system" she explained ignoring the weird way the two men seemed to communicate. "So this is yours?" he asked waiving a hand around the room. He had seen older humans live much smaller so he wondered why such a young human would have such an establishment. Tea looked at the lanky man for a second before raising a sleek brow "No…. I make it a habit to break in and enter stranger houses at the risk of being shot… of course it's mine you dunce!" she said and heard a snicker come from the bulky one but when she turned to look at him his face was impassive as ever.

"Now, I'll be heating up some broth in the kitchen to warm you guys up, make your selves at home, but please don't break anything ok?" she said while turning and walking towards the kitchen. Megatron was observing the room and raised an optic ridge at the head that was mounted on the wall, was that an elk? Humans are weird. Looking further he saw photographs nailed on the walls, there were two other humans in the photos. They were holding a little sparkling, and he realized he must be looking at the femme's creators, and the little sparkling was the human that picked them up. Turning to another photo he saw the femme he was now familiar with cuddled close with another femme, and he wondered if this was her mate.

Hearing the human return with what she called "broth" Megatron took a seat in a chair close to the fire. Relishing in the heat for a beat he got a bowl of the steaming liquid. "careful, its hot "she warned and gave Starscream his before sitting down on the sofa with her own bowl. She gently scooped some on her spoon and blew softly before sipping it. Taking after her Starscream did the same, though he was repulsed of the idea of having to put something human in his system he realized he had to refuel. Glancing at his leader he noticed him not partaking and merely staring at the broth in front of him, a look of disgust in his optics. Tea stopped eating "something wrong?" she asked before taking another sip of her own. Megatron snapped his face up and narrowed his eyes making him look even more intimidating as he already was. "I.. am not putting this in my intake "he grumbled highly annoyed. Tea took another sip of the broth and shrugged" fine.. starve" she said simply before yawning and shaking her head somewhat to clear her mind, man she was tired. Megatron was about to retort when he saw his SIC shake his head, sinking back into his seat he glowered at the warm bowl in his hand rationalizing that the only reason he was still holding it was because he required more heat. It had absolutely nothing to do with the delicious scent that emanated from the broth.

"So" Tea began startling both men out of their current thoughts "I guess introductions are in place, my name is Tea, I live here alone, I'm 26 years old and I work at a gas station, I know you two are most definitely not from here seeing the way you are dressed so please explain" she said pointing at Megatron. The warlord managed to mask his surprise, did she recognize them even though they were in their human forms? He did not know how much the human government had shared with the world but then moved forward in his seat placing the broth on a table before speaking. "You are correct in your statement, my name "he stated drawing out the word name as he would have said designation but corrected it at the last moment. "Is Megatron, leader of the decepticon forces and this "he said waiving a hand at the lanky man who was leaning against a high beam with his arms crossed in front of him having already gulped down the broth. "is Starscream, my treacherous second in command" he stated as if it where the most normal thing in the world. His already wide chest had puffed somewhat as he introduced himself.

There was a clinking noise as Tea dropped her spoon in the bowl and set it down her hands shaking. She remembered the attack on mission city, the attack that cost her her parents, she remembered alien robots fighting, she remembered the "bad guys "having red eyes and supposedly good ones having blue, she had heard some of the names over the newsfeed back then. Glancing up to Megatron she noticed his eyes for the first time, or no.. second time really remembering the car ride. So, she didn't imagine the glow when she looked in her rear view mirror! But why where they human, where they even human? Where are these huge robot body's, why where they here in her village there was nothing exiting here? She had so many questions her head was beginning to hurt. Then she realized that these decepticons as they called themselves had killed, a lot and put half of mission city to the dust, would they kill her? The rampaging thoughts were too much for her overtired mind and she blissfully passed out on the couch.


	6. Freak out or not to freak out

Chapter 6: To freak out or not to freak out.

"You broke her you glitch!" was the first thing Tea heard as she came to from her little fainting incident. She never fainted before, how embarrassing. Wincing at the volume of the voice she deducted it must be the tall one, Starscream was it? Then a very sexy.. sexy? She thought, rumble "I did no such thing, I merely introduced ourselves, she was the one stating that she knew we were not from earth"he growled "It is not my fault humans are so pathetic" the warlord finished. And that was enough to make Tea snap back to reality. She said up and frowned at still feeling a tad dizzy before snapping at Megatron "I stated that I thought you were not from HERE, and with that I meant the country to insensitive twat!" Megatron not knowing what this word "twat" was but recognizing an insult when hearing one, stood up from his seat quickly and with two large paces he was in front of Tea who had also stood up not wanting to be cowered. She raised her chin up to look him in the eye and challenged him to say something. "Respect is something you must learn if you wish to survive human" he spat as he glared down at her, her head came to about his midriff so he was towering over her nicely.

"Respect?!" Tea bellowed loudly before poking him in the chest with a small finger. "Pot meet kettle "she hissed trough her teeth hearing a small chuckle from where Starscream was standing. "This is MY house so MY rules apply and if I want to be crass and disrespectful I will! I mean for fuck sake, I just learned that I am harboring not 1, but 2 alien war criminals!" she said as if the number made it worse. "Silence femme, you know nothing! "megaton boomed over her but Tea was not deterred. "I saved you and your boyfriends ass over here" she said "so you show ME some respect, I might be a pathetic human as you say, but if I didn't get you out of there you would be dead in the snow right about now! "she shouted poking the big man in front of her in the chest with every word.

Now Starscream was sure Megatron would offline the femme on the spot, he had done so for less infractions. His shoulder blades where pulled back in a tense stance, much like his wings would be if he still had them. Thinking about them morosely for a second he refocused on the femme. She was correct, they would have most likely perished from the cold if she had not arrived. Looking at his leader he was about to intervene when he saw Megatron not doing anything really. True he was pissed as pits but he didn't think he would attack the femme, or he would have already done so. It seemed his oh so glorious leader had finally realized the same as him. They needed her for now. Megatron was holding back every cell not to crush her on the spot, it did help that she was femme, he would never beat femme's but he would offline them if they were insubordinate, or autobot though he would try and avoid it. Femmes were very rare in their world so they were somewhat of a treasure, human femmes.. not so rare but still he would not beat her. His large fists where clenched by his side and he breathed trough his nose making his nostrils flare with every breath like an enraged bull. His teeth where clenched tightly together and there was a tick of a muscle right underneath his eye. Tea kept her green eyes focused on his and even though she seemed brave, a little trickle of cold sweat moved down from the back of her neck, she was calling his bluff.

In what seemed like forever Megatron took a step back with a huff allowing the femme to escape which she gladly did, and turned to glare at the fire. Tea's shoulders sagged minutely before she remembered who she had in front of her. Straightening her spine, she glared at the two men and managed to stifle a yawn. Looking at the clock she frowned a little, it was later than usual when she went to bed after a night shift. Sleeping might not be sensible but on the other hand, if they wanted to kill her they would have done so already. "I need to sleep for a few hours, when I picked you up I was just finished with work so please excuse me, there is still broth in the kitchen if you like. The pot is still warm so be careful when opening it she warned looking at Starscream. The seeker nodded, thankful that he could refuel some more even if it was human food. Turning to Megatron she nodded at the bowl on the table" you need to eat, I don't know how it works when you were still a robot, but humans need to eat. She turned towards her bedroom preparing to leave when she heard a quit voice murmur "Mechs". Turning around she looked at the former jet surprised that he could speak with a soft voice. "We are called.. mechs, not robots and yes we refuel, if we have the means for it "he said while giving a glare at Megatron who was staring at the broth on the table.

"Thank you" Tea said glad that they seemed to have calmed down. She remembered that she had to offer some kind of entertainment, they were her guests after all. pointing at the large bookshelf "I have a lot of books you can read, also the tv is over there and the remote over there, you think you can figure it out yourselves?" she asked without any malice in her voice. Starscream nodded" we will manage" he said politely. "good, see you in a few hours" she said before entering a room and closing the door. Tea slumped against the door and buried her hands in her face, what had she gotten herself into. She reminded herself that she needed to Text Keila when she woke up. Keila was her best friend since forever and would be able to help her out. Tea trusted her with her life and knew she wouldn't run off to the government or judge her for bringing them in. Still feeling a bit groggy from her fainting episode and the argument with the very large and intimidating decepticon leader she landed face first on the bed, not bothering to get undressed she snuggled underneath a blanket and fell asleep promptly.

A few hours later, Tea woke up and got up from the bed wondering if the whole thing had been a dream. Not ready to face whatever was behind her bedroom door she grabbed her phone and texted Keila to come over as soon as she could before moving to the master bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She could use a good shower she decided as she sniffed herself and pulled a face as she smelled the smell of nothing good. Quickly discarding her clothing, dropping them on the way she turned on the shower and waited for a few seconds before stepping in the hot spray hissing in pleasure as the warm water pelted down on her body. "God this is the good stuff "she mused and grabbed a bottle of her favorite shampoo, lathering a loofa with the stuff before starting to soap herself up. Meanwhile in the living room Starscream was flipping through some channels of the TV having found out how it worked with a bored expression on his face "I say we check if the femme still lives" he opted and looked at his leader who was reading some sort of large book. He was ignoring the jet as he kept reading but his SIC of course would not relent "I'm bored, let's get her out of recharge, you must come with me because I do not want human bacteria's all over me when we get her out of recharge" he whined. Megatron closed his book with a loud snap before glaring at his SIC. "Can you ever keep that annoying intake shut Starscream" he hissed but getting up nonetheless.

They moved towards the room the femme had gone to a few hours ago and opened the door not bothering to knock. They were surprised that the femme was no longer in bed and spotted the articles of clothing on the floor leading to another room. Moving cautiously towards the other room Megatron opened the door getting and hesitated, the room was covered in mist. Sniffing some he realized the liked the smell, mint, he identified before stepping in. The only warning Tea got from the men entering the shower was the cold airflow she felt as the door had opened. Opening her eyes in shock she stared right in the crimson eyes of Megatron through the glass of the shower and nearly expired on the spot "What are you doing in here?! This is private, you can't just barge in here! We humans have something called privacy you know!" she screamed upset, her arm covering her breasts as much as possible and her leg twisting to try and hide her other lady parts.

Megatron had to admit, she had a pleasing form.. for a human. Slim but curvy with long red hair cascading down her back, admiring it some more he suddenly felt a tugging sensation in his groin area and glanced down before refocusing on the femme. "Calm yourself human, we were merely checking if you had not off lined" he stated calmly and took a step back. Tea shut off the shower and pointed at the towel rack "hand me a towel please, and look away, no peeking!" she asked and grasped it like a lifeline the moment it was handed to her, waiting for the two men to avert their eyes she quickly wrapped it around her body not noticing that the warlord was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. The warlord saw a glance of her full naked form and felt another stirring in his groin, he knew of the sensation but it had been many many centuries since he felt something like that. Megatron was about to speak when he suddenly heard a voice coming from somewhere inside the house.


	7. The friend

Chapter 7: The Friend

"Tea?"Keila called out as she moved through the house. The TV was on, there where multiple empty soup bowls on the table, did she have guests? Tea never had guests Keila wondered. Hearing some noise coming from the bathroom she walked towards it and called out again "Tea.. you ok?" she asked and stepped in the bedroom and noticed the articles of clothing on the floor, nothing strange that was typical Tea being messy. "hey T, I asked if you were.. HOLY mother of god! "she exclaimed as she walked inside the bathroom seeing two very large males and a semi naked Tea. "whoa.. .you know I'm all in for adventure and all but this is a tad too much you know" she said and held up her hands. Tea rolled her eyes some "No Keil they are.."she paused some and looked nervously at Megatron who had a neutral look on his face since the other femme had entered, he had recognized her from the photos on the wall and had assumed this was the femmes mate. Feeling a twinge of what he thought was disgust, he pulled a face, not knowing how wrong he was on all fronts.

Tea took a deep breath before speaking "I'll explain later ok, for now please move to the Livingroom you two "she said pointing at the brutes "you stay here Keil" she said and to her surprise they all obeyed. A few minutes later they were all sitting in the livingroom, Kaila had made some tea and offered them all a cup before settling in next to Starscream on the couch. The SIC had turned towards the femme lightly and observed her, she had long sleek hair a pleasing face with two large grey eyes in the sockets, she had the build of a seeker had she been one of his. He observed the femme handling the cup of liquid in her hands the same as the other femme had handled the soup, blowing lightly on the surface before gently sipping it with her mouth. Starscream mimicked her with his own cup but did not avert his eyes from her. Keila looked up and the jet and gave him a kind smile bringing a flush to his cheeks as he quickly looked down feeling embarrassed of being caught and to think such treacherous disgusting thoughts, one of his.. she was nothing but a filthy bug that needed to be crushed at one point in time.

"So.. spill it T" Keila said waiting for her explanation as to who the men where and why they were even here. "Remember 8 years ago, mission city attack " she began and Keila interrupted "The attack that got your parents killed?" she asked and Tea clenched her hands into fists. "yes…Keila.. that attack " she said slightly annoyed that Keila had let that slip. She continued explaining all the rest. At the end of the explanation Keila's eyes where as wide as saucers and but they were not shining in fear as the decepticons had expected, but with excitement. She began bouncing up and down from her seat "that's so rad!" she said and looked at Starscream "so.. you change" she said but Starscream interrupted her "transformed"he said gruffly. Keila paused for a second before continuing " you.. transform.. into a fighter jet? Can I fly with you some day?" she asked and Tea shook her head almost laughing at the stunned look on the SICS face. "perhaps you should introduce yourself first Keil" she said amused.

"Oh yes of course how rude of me!" she exclaimed before settling down "Right, so my name is Keila as you might have heard, I'm 25 years young, medical student and best friend of Tea" she said almost proudly. Megatron leaned forward a bit "You are not.. mates?" he asked suddenly making the SIC turn to him in surprise. Why in the pits would he want to know that? Sometimes he truly didn't understand his leader. The two girls froze and looked at the warlord "mates, as in, married?" she asked. Megatron needed a moment to remember the word but then nodded frowning in surprise as the two girls burst out laughing. "Do not mock me" he growled and got up from his seat "sorry sorry.. Tea said holding her hands up still cracking up. "we ..we weren't mocking you but it's just so funny! No, we are not married nor are we romantically involved with each other, we are best friends" she clarified. Megatron leaned back in his chair and felt pleased for some reason.

"So, why are you both humans now? "Keila asked calmly. The Leader shrugged "none of your business femme" he said not seeing the need in sharing this information with them. "Do you have other clothes with you? You will get sick if you stay dressed like that, it is winter after al' Keila said simply and both men shook their heads in a negative. "well, seeing as you have nowhere to go for now I guess I'll pick up some items for you two from the stores" Tea said as she was already grabbing her coat and carkeys. Keila was still bombarding Starscream with questions to which he seemed to be patiently answering so Tea decided to leave her here to keep an eye out for the two men. Megatron gave her an imploring look as if to say, you cannot leave me here with those chatterboxes. Tea shrugged almost apologetic "you can't come with, you need proper clothes first, I won't be long ok? Just an hour or two so I'm sure you can survive. just remember this, if you do anything to hurt her" she said seriously "I will kill you" she threatened the warlord calmly before grabbing her purse and keys and leaving the house.

Megatron brushed the threat off but felt ill at ease and wondered why the little human would have that effect on him. He turned to the other femme, Keila was her designation, he remembered and his SIC. They seemed to be getting on well and he frowned at that before shaking it off and picking up his book to read "pride and prejudice" it had read on the title. After about one and a half hour he was pulled out of his reading by two grey eyes boring down at him. "Come sit with us, I'll teach you how to play Ludo!" she said smiling. "I have no interest in learning human games femme, leave me be "he rumbled trying to focus back on his book. "Chicken" he heard from the femme "Excuse me.. ? Megatron growled snapping his book closed. "You're a chicken " she repeated "your just scared that you'll lose, even worse, you'll lose from a human" she elaborated and then turned with a dramatic sigh "oh well, now we at least know what a chicken you are " she said and soon heard heavy footfalls towards them before she saw his large body sink down on the floor with a loud thud "Fine human, show me how this.. Ludo..game works".

Smirking shyly Keila started to explain the rules, meanwhile Starscream couldn't be anything but impressed that this little human had goaded his leader into doing something she wanted him to do, much like he always did. Perhaps they weren't so different at all.  
Megatron soon discovered he liked the game, moving paws and especially slamming them off the board but as soon as it was Starscream's chance to hit one of his leader's pawns of the board the two had a staring contest. Megatron's crimson eyes bore into Starscreams daring him to hit the pawn of the board. Starscream's hand holding his own pawn hovered for a few second over the board before flicking off his leaders pawn off the board with a broad smirk.

Meanwhile, Tea had gathered quite a few bags of article's. She had to guess the size of the two men but felt she did a good job. Getting some grocery's as well to cook for the group she got back in her car and drove home. Right when she got out of the car and gathered all the bags she heard a loud angry roar that stopped her heart for a second "Keila "she breathed dropping the bags and ran towards the house her heart beating wildly in her chest as she willed herself to go faster, Fumbling with the keys she finally opened the door and barged in "KEIL?" she shouted distressed. Whatever she had prepared herself to see, this was not it. They were all on the floor and in the middle, was a Ludo board, filled with Pawns, she could see the red ones where all "safe". Feeling utterly confused she frowned.? "Oh hey Tea!" her friend greeted her cheerfully. Starcsream had a satisfied smirk on his face while staring down a very annoyed Megatron "you cheated you Glitch!" he roared. Finally, it sunk in what had happened, Starscream had beat Megatron in a game of Ludo, and as far as she could tell it had been pretty close seeing Megatron had only one more pawn to go.

"Good grief, your giving me a heart attack over a fucking game of Ludo?! Jeez get a hold of yourself" she said rolling her eyes but feeling intensely relieved. "T, I thought you went shopping, where are the bags?" Kaila asked as she looked around. Tea sprung unto action and ran outside, salvaging the bags from the incoming snow. When she had gathered them all she turned around and collided with a large mass. She landed on her ass in the snow and rubbed her head before looking up "ow.."she grunted rubbing the side of her head before looking up. "What are you doing outside? "she asked glowering at the decepticon leader. "I thought I would assist but if it is not required I shall take my leave" he said and started to turn around. "No no.. I'm sorry that was rude of me, I would gladly accept your help" Tea said before trying to get up. Megatron moved forward before he could even think about it and grasped her arm, pulling her up. The force of it landing her flush against his broad chest. Tea could feel his heart beating against her cheek as she landed face first into the mass of his broad chest. Her hands had braced trying to stop the collision and were now placed on his sides getting a good feel of all the muscles the shirt was hiding.

Her face flushed and Megatron froze before grasping her shoulders and pushing her back, he cleared his throat and bend down to grab all of the bags from the floor lifting them as if the weighted nothing. He seemed to be strong per human standards, he was curious what power he still held in this form. "I take it you can walk inside without falling on your aft again femme?" he stated in a teasing tone before turning and walking briskly back inside, walking barefooted through the snow was not a good idea. Tea gave an annoyed grunt before walking back to the house still slightly embarrassed about her own reactions to the close encounter.


	8. Are those Sentient?

Chapter 8: Are those green things sentient? Notes:

Some solo fun for megatron in the shower. light smut ahoy!

Both girls where unpacking groceries when Tea looked at her longtime friend "So.. you like Starscream huh" she asked softly. "what?! I ehm well maybe... he is very handsome after all" Keila blubbered her face now cherry red. "Why... do you like him? "she asked. "to skinny" Tea said simply and continued unpacking hoping she had not shot herself in the foot with that anwer but it would seem she did because her friend got a sly smirk on her face "oh that's right, you like em.. bulky "she said glancing at the warlord. 'SHH!" Tea snapped but couldn't stop a flush from making it to her cheeks. "just. be careful oke, we have only known them since a few hours and if they are who they say they are then they are bad news Keil" she said softly.

They were pulled out of their conversation when one of said gentlemen moved towards them to look down at the Cucumbers that where in the counter top. "are those things sentient"? Starscream asked as he prodded one with his finger. But before Keila could answer the jet, Tea had grabbed one and placed it on a chopping board before grabbing a knife "Maybe "she answered slowly and promptly cut one in half seeing Starscreams curious look turn horrified, his mouth opening and closing rapidly and Megatron couldn't help but chuckle. Keila took merci on the SIC and gently placed a hand on his arm "They are not Starscream, don't worry. Their called cucumbers and they classify as vegetable. That however" she said pointing at the steak still in its wrapping "used to be alive, but now it is not" Starscream was a bit ill at ease at that information but remembered it from downloading the earth's information that humans ate other animals.

"why don't you and Megatron try on some clothing that Tea bought ok? "she suggested and walked towards the bags peering inside and quickly deducting who was who's. The two men started stripping on the spot, undoing their clothing rapidly, both where shirtless when Kaila intervened "eeh. You might want to move to the bedroom or something, you know.. privacy and all?" she remembered the two men but couldn't keep her eyes off Starscreams chest. Yeah Megatron was broader but Starscream had gorgeous lean muscle built, she was admiring them a bit more and noticed from the corner of her eye that Tea had also turned to see the commotion, her friend had frozen aswel and her eyes were glued to the warlords chest. Said warlord noticed and puffed his chest proudly making him seem even bigger. "Of course "he purred, we wouldn't wish to make you feel.. uncomfortable now do we". And with that both men left to the spare bedroom to get dressed.

Kaila turned around fanning herself and giving Tea a look that said enough. Tea grimaced and focused on cooking.  
About 15 minutes later both men had returned, Megatron was wearing a black braided thick sweater, a cord pattern knitted on it and some faded grey jeans with black socks. Starscream had grabbed the crimson red colored turtleneck with black pants and grey socks. "Good, dinners ready" Tea said ignoring how good a certain Decepticon leader looked in his new outfit. Keila however was simply staring at the Jet "like what you see?" he said with a flirting tone. He knew he was supposed to hate them, be disgusted by them, but he found that these two might not be so bad after all, the rest of the humans though. well that was another story. Keila smirked and winked "maybe I do "she said lowering her voice seductively. Tea rolled her eyes and stabbed her steak with the fork.  
After dinner and cleaning the dishes, the four sat in the living room. Megatron didn't remember the last time he felt so full and satisfied. He had eaten the steak after minor hesitation to put more human food in his system but had reasoned that he needed to do so to survive. And to his surprise he had enjoyed the meal, greatly, feeling a bit drowsy he started to doze off in "his" chair close to the fireplace. He felt warm, and full and dare he think it, safe. A feeling he had not felt since the war on Cybertron had started, but here they were in a human skin, in a human house, wearing human clothes and eating human food and he felt as safe as he felt being a sparkling in his creators embrace.

Tea hated to interrupt the blissful silence but they had to make agreements on sleeping if they wanted to stay. She had a spare bedroom with a king inside, and of course her own bedroom also with a large bed. The spare room also had a separate bathroom and toilet, even though it was not as large as hers it was still nice. Her parents had not been scrooges with their money when having the cabin refurbished. "So, Starscream and Megatron will take the spare room, Kaila and myself will take mine" she said in a clear tone. Kaila glared at her friend playfully "spoil sport" she muttered. "let's rest up, this has been a terrible long day. I have a few days off from work so tomorrow we can decide how we move forward ok?" She said and all of them nodded. Tea nodded once and got up from the couch stretching languidly making several joints pop. "ooh that feels good" she almost purred. Both men had flinched when they heard the popping sound, popping joints in their kind was never good and almost always painful but this seemed to be quite the opposite, Starcream noticed that his leader was staring at the red haired one, following his gaze he noticed why. Tea had stretched and her sweater had ridden up some exposing a bit of pale skin of her stomach, he saw Megatron shift in his seat and smirked. So, his ruthless leader was impacted by the femme despite his cold indifferent behavior.

Getting up quickly he nodded his goodbyes to both femmes but gave Kaila a longer look before leaving the room. Tea had finished stretching and noticed Megatron averting his eyes quickly before getting up. Her eyes widened however when she saw a prominent buldge between his legs and bit her lower lip as she felt a pang of lust in her belly to her groin her making her weak in the knees. "what's wrong with you "she chided herself in her mind "it's just a human reaction, or perhaps it's just the pants and I'm imagining things "she thought and shaking her head lightly to clear her mind. He did smell nice, she admitted to herself and finally refocused on the large form in front of her. She looked right in his crimson eyes and could have sworn she saw them flash a shade darker and his breathing hitch. But the smoldering look disappeared just as quick as his eyes turned cold again "I thank you for your... hospitality femme. "he said briskly. "Yeah, don't mention it" Tea said and nodded looking a bit out of place and nervously rubbing her hands together. They stared at each other for a full 10 seconds before each parting to their own space.

Starscream was waiting already with a smirk on his face "they are quite lovely, for a pair of humans, aren't they?" he stated cheekily. Megatron rumbled something about pathetic creatures but the SIC knew better, he had worked with Megatron for hundred thousands of years now so he knew exactly what made the mech tick. "You should try out this cleaning cabin my liege, it might assist with some.. tensions you have the seeker before calmly stripping all but his boxers and plonking down on the bed, a knowing smirk on his face. Mechs didn't have any need for sense of shame so Megatron figured he shouldn't have now. Stripping down completely he ignored the slight baffled look his SIC gave him and walked over to this, cleaning cabin. Starscream sighted satisfied and looked at the now closed door of the shower, smirking again when he heard the water fall. He felt that his leader might need a moment of his own, and be a tad more relax after a good servo job. Speaking of servo jobs… He thought and glanced down at his own groin.  
Megatron watched his own image in the large mirror and pulled a face, he had a hard time accepting himself in this useless human body, though he supposed it wasn't all bad, he could have looked like Starscream, he thought and gave a full body shudder. Inhaling deeply, he caught a whiff of mint and thought for a second that the femme was right there with him. He then noticed the scent was off and quickly located the source. A small glass bottle stood in the corner with sticks sticking out of it, he got closer and took a whiff immediately backing off. That smell was potent up close, but it still reminded him of the femme sitting in the living area.

Growling he clenched his denta's together. What was this femme doing to him, how dare she do this to him! He thought in frustration while glaring at his now again fully pressurized spike. He had felt it pressurizing the moment he heard that delicious little groan as Tea stretched, and knew that when he saw that little piece of skin he was done for. He felt conflicted, knowing he should feel disgust over the little bug he couldn't but also feel admiration for how she handled the situation, except for the fainting part. Snorting lightly as he thought about it, and how she felt against his chest when he pulled her up, her breasts pressing against his. He eventually gave a small snarl in frustration as his spike hardened even more and even twitched in response to his lewed thoughts. He just needed a good rub down and then his treacherous body could forget all about this human. Yes, that is what he needed, he decided as he stepped in the now hot shower cabin hissing lightly in pleasure as the hot water pelted down on his skin. After a minute or so trying to ignore his spike and its status he gave in. Looking down at his spike he noticed a clear liquid drop on the top, curiously he swiped a thumb over the top to remove it and his knees nearly buckled at the feeling of pleasure shooting through his system. If he wasn't careful he would overload too fast, like an adolescent sparkling. Primus who knew this would be so sensitive! Biting his lip, he winched as he felt the human teeth on his skin. They were sharper then he anticipated but found that he did not mind the slight sting and moved his hand slowly down over his stomach feeling the powerful abdominal muscles twitch. Grasping the base of his spike with a determined grip he held back a groan, it wouldn't do if the femmes knew what he was doing. Not that he was ashamed, no he merely did not want to give them the satisfaction to presume he was thinking about one of them.

He gave his spike an experimental tug and smirked, this was going to feel deliciously good he thought in anticipation. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing while he started to fist his spike, the water providing some form of lubrication but not much. He thought about the little femme Tea, how her form had looked from behind the glass in the shower and then when she wrapped a towel around herself. How she defied him in their earlier disagreement and how magnificent her chest felt against his when he had picked her up from the ground. His frustrations took a hold of him as he stroked his spike faster, his breathing increased and he glanced down at his fist, observing how it wrapped around his impressive girth. "That little glitch" he growled softly before increasing the speed of his fist. Disobedient little insect, how dare she make him feel like this, how dare she." He thought and bit his lip again as he felt the much-anticipated overload approaching.

He placed one palm flat on the cold tiles to support him as he bowed his back forward somewhat, the hot water pelting down on his on his head and back making his hair cling to his neck. He thought about having Tea at his merci, on her knees, obeying his every whim, begging him. But as enticing that vision was it was not enough to push him over the edge. He finally envisioned her and him having another argument and in his mind, he had pushed her against the wall, they had fought by tugging at each other's hair, and biting but eventually he had pressed his derma's to hers and had claimed her mouth. The sounds she made in his mind as she submitted willingly was enough to push him over and the palm against the wall clenched into a fist before slamming it against the wall."Uugghn.." he groaned out as his whole body seemed to tighten and his spike finally released his seed, no longer caring about anyone finding out what he was actually doing he gave a final grunt and watched in morbid fascination as his seed splattered the wall and flowed over his fist. While trans fluid looked transparent and had a low viscosity, human fluid was white and thick. At the end of the overload his knees buckled and he allowed himself to sink to the floor, panting as the water washed away the evidence. His spike was depressurizing but still twitching some and his crimson eyes glared holes in the wall where he knew the femme's room was located "Curse you "he panted between breaths his chest heaving.

As he had dried himself off and walked back towards the bedroom he saw the seeker on the bed with an almost tranquil smirk on his face. "enjoyed yourself did you" he asked and the leader growled "shut your intake Starscream, I am aware you did the same so no more words from you tonight "he growled "you better not left your disgusting transfluid on MY bed seeker" he snapped before moving to the bed not being bothered by his nakedness. The seeker shrugged "I'm always clean with my overloads my liege, you know this "he stated simply before moving to the showers himself. "And we are going to share the bed, if you like it or not I do not care..we both needs to be in optimal condition" he stated and for once the warlord agreed with the SIC. Though they had their suspicions as to what had happened to them, there were still a lot of aspects that where unknown. So he begrudgingly acknowledged the seekers point and climbed on the bed burrowing underneath some of the blankets ignoring the seekers infuriating smirk. He saw his SIC move to the shower and mentally counted down from 10, smirking when he heard a familiar voice screech "the heat is gone you glitch! "Yes, this would be fun after all. He thought before he allowed himself to slip into recharge.


	9. One month later

Chapter 9: One month later

**Notes:**

_Tea gets into trouble, violence and attempted rape ahead!_

"Staaaaaaaaaaar, give it back to me! C'mon star pleaaaase!" Said a clearly annoyed Kaila. Starscream was holding up something high in the air, and Kaila despite being tall, tried to grab the object from his hands. After the third attempt, she stomped her foot and huffed. "oh, giving up already? But you beg so prettily" he said clearly amused, he noticed Tea walking in their direction but he ignored it thinking her to be busy with something else when suddenly he realized he wasn't holding the chocolate bar anymore. "Alright a mars bar! score!" Tea said eying the now newly confiscated candy bar in her hands. Both Starscream and Tea whined and said something about it not being fair "Well, life isn't fair, get used to it "Tea said simply to the pair before taking off to the living room where Megatron was lounging and reading while opening and eating her prize.

The morning after the first night they had all discussed their options, and had quickly deducted that they had nowhere to go, if they managed to find his men he had no doubt one of them would try and usurp him and his SIC and seize control of the Decepticons, and the Autobots would do no better. No it was better that his troops had no idea of his whereabouts and behaved well because they thought their leader could return at any moment. Megatron had decided to wait out the 4380 hours so to speak and see what would happen in the meanwhile. He suspected that he was turned into a human as a punishment, and that it had to something to do with humans in general and his.. behavior.. towards them. So, he decided to lay low and for now accept that these insects would be in his near surroundings for the time being. He didn't understand why Primus himself would interfere with this, why would it matter to the all mighty what happened to this pathetic mud pit.

"I need to go to work and get my stuff ok?" Tea said pulling him out of his thoughts. She had been fired from the gas station because she didn't perform well, but according to Tea this Rick person had been trying to make her his mate and she refused. Humans where such silly creatures, he once again concluded. Still it didn't sit well with him that Tea would now go, alone, at the start of the evening when it was already getting dark to this work place. "I shall accompany you" he grumbled while snapping his book closed and getting up from his chair. "oh that's really not" Tea began but was cut off by a glare from the leader" You do not have a choice in the matter" he stated and he saw the femme bristle and clenching her teeth together "…Fine.. "she hissed through her teeth before promptly turning around and almost stomping to the front door "I'm gonna pick up my stuff and megsy here is joining me" she shouted towards Keila and the SIC. She heard an almost panicked dual reply of "Yes bye!" but thought nothing of it. Megatron chose to ignore the ridiculous nickname clearly chosen to mock him and walked behind Tea whilst glowering at her.  
They drove off and Tea basically ignored him the whole trip, if she was honest she was a tad relieved that he joined her. She didn't trust Rick and was worried that he would try something but on the other hand she was confident that she could handle the little twerp. Pulling over to the gas and shop she stopped the car but left the engine running so Megatron wouldn't get cold, and got out of the car. She had parked it a bit out of sight of the main entrance not feeling comfortable having to answer the 100 questions Rick would have for her if he spotted her company.

Megatron merely looked at her with a strange look in his eyes as he saw her leave and took a glance at the clock of the car. 1715 hours, he would go check at 1720 he decided. Not that he cared of course but still, but if anyone was to offline her it would be him and besides, how was he going to go back to the cabin if she offlined. Tea went inside the shop and noticed it was strangely quiet for this time a day, she only saw Rick standing there with some other random dude and shuddered at the look this guy gave her as his eyes raked over her form. She gave a small nod and grasped the small box that was placed on the floor next to the men, before she could get up though she was hauled up by her arm and pressed against the register by the stranger. "well well, you were right Rick, real pretty this one "he hissed and Tea cringed when she smelled the alcohol breath of the other man.

uughh. Nothing like the scent of Megatron, she decided and gave a desperate look to Rick "C'mon Rick you don't want to do this, just let me go home "she pleaded and for a second she saw something flicker in his eyes that looked like remorse before his look hardened "No can't do that Tea, you see, I covered for you so many times up at the big bosses.. it's time for you to do something for me for all the service I provided." He stated calmly "and my friend here would like to join in the fun, but you don't mind do you" he said with a lustful look on his face. Tea hissed" What the fuck are you insinuating Limp dick, that I'm a slut for NOT sleeping with you? Geez your even more stupid then I though!" she spat trying to wiggle free but to no avail, the mass of the stranger was just too big for her and she was caught off guard. "give us some lovin" the stranger said and tried to kiss her when he suddenly doubled over in pain. Tea had managed to kick her leg up, hitting the man somewhere near his groin. Turning to the side she moved her fist back and slammed it in Rick's face hearing a satisfying crunch as she hit his nose, blood spewing out of it making Rick cup his face with his hands "ywou bwitch! He cursed sounding clogged up. Tea tried to escape but her ankle was grabbed by the other man that was now slowly recuperating from the blow. She tripped and fell on the floor with a loud smack. Sucking air into her lungs she shouted for her only possible savior of this terrible mess "Megatron!" she shouted. "MEGATRON!".

Rick, now ignoring his surely broken nose, grabbed Tea by her red hair and pulling her up roughly, his friend slowly getting up from the floor, his face set in a painful grimace. She hadn't hit him full in the groin or else he would have been crying like a babe on the floor, but she had still nicked him good so he was pissed. He advanced on Tea and grimaced "you really shouldn't have done that" the man said in a gruff voice. Meanwhile Megatron was glancing at the clock every few seconds, his spark telling him there was something wrong but his stubborn processor wouldn't allow him to leave the car until his earlier agreed time. Then finally the clock jumped to 1720 was already out of the car preparing to give the femme a piece of his mind for making him wait. He was near the door when he heard a energon curling scream come from the shop calling out for him. His spark froze, he saw the femme, HIS femme being dragged by her hair, it was clear she was being attacked.

He snarled wildly, his denta's clenched as he barged in the shop nearly taking out the doors because they didn't open quickly enough. His spark now burning with a fierceness he had not felt since his time as high protector of Cybertron. How dare they touch what is his! He thought and made it two the two filthy insects in three big strides. The decepticon leader was, true to his original form, bulky and tall, a true gladiator. "Megatron? what douche name, who is he ..your lover?" Rick mocked, apparently not recognizing the name, with a jealous undertone. He froze when he heard a loud bang and looked up, saw a massive guy storming at them nearly taking out the doors in the process. "hey..hey look" he stuttered terrified letting go of Tea's hair and holding his hands up in a placating gesture but Megatron payed it no heed as he grasped the filthy worm's shirt and lifted him high up in the air before tossing him over the counter top as if he where nothing, he turned and grabbed the strangers shirt hauling him up to his level. The growl he emitted was terrifying, even for Tea as his eyes seemed to glow blood red. "how dare you lay your filthy hands on her you insect!" he hissed menacingly. Rick had gotten up from his little flying lesson and tried to calm the man down. "hey hey.. listen big guy we caught this little lady stealing from our store and when he tried to talk her into giving it back, she just attacked us. Out of the blue!" he said looking like a true victim with his still bleeding nose. Tea gasped at hearing the lie, but then again, this was Rick after all so she shouldn't be surprised he tried something like that.

"LIAR" Megatron roared, spittle flying everywhere as he grasped Rick as well lifting them both up as if they were nothing, moving his large hands to both men's throats "I will squash your little insect body's, and if will feel oh so good "he purred slowly and began to put pressure on both of their throats. Rick and the stranger started gasping for air and turning an ugly shade of red. Megatron relished in feeling the little worm's throat constrict and seeing their lungs fighting for oxygen. Their tiny hands grasping for his arms like they had a chance to pry them off. He was about to add more pressure to finish them off when he felt two small hands touch his upper arm.  
Tea had gotten up and seen the warlord start to choke the life out of the two men, though she had to admit she didn't mind seeing them punished, she thought perhaps death would be a tad far. Also, two dead body's where hard to explain. Besides, she didn't want Megatron to kill for her and risk exposure. They had been careful so far, it would be a shame to risk it all for these tossers.  
Getting up she flinched some knowing she definitely bruised something. Looking at the enraged decepticon she marveled at his strength before putting her hands on his upper arm. She could feel the muscles strained and working to hold the men up. "Megatron…please put them down, it's not worth it, let's go home" she said softly moving her mouth close to his ear.

Megatron's crimson eyes moved to catch the femme's green ones as he turned his head lightly inhaling the mint scent that always seemed to accompany Tea. "These filthy worms deserve death for what they did, for what they were going to do!"he snapped. Even though he was a ruthless warlord, rape was something he never allowed and the penalty was death within the decepticon ranks. "I know.."Tea said softly "but I think they've learned their lesson and besides, you don't want to have to clean the mess afterwards right? You never know who sees" she added softly 'I'm ok, they didn't hurt me much, just let them go" she said softly.  
The ex-gladiator glared once again at the now almost purple faced insects and with a grumble he dropped them both, they sank to the ground like bags of potatoes while wildly gasping for air rubbing their throats. "Thank you" Tea said softly "We won't be bothered by the likes of you ever, again right?" she said to the two men with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "No, no" they both rasped.  
"Apologize "came the dark grumble from behind her. Tea's head snapped around in surprise when she saw Megatron glower at the two. Did he really tell them to apologize? How..human, she thought and despite how shaken up she was she thought it was still funny.

"wh..wha what?" Rick said still a bit dazed ."APOLOGIZE!" he roared this time and did a step forward, threatening them again. They scurried away like mice holding up their hands in a defensive gesture. "ok OK! We're sorry! Ok? Sorry! You won't ever see us again, we won't bother you ever again we're sorry Tea!" Tea blinked and took a deep breath "Next time I see you, I will not stop him, and there is plenty of space to hide your body's.. in pieces.. " she said darkly before turning around whipping her red hair over her shoulders and walking out of the shop with as much grace as she could muster with her bruised body. Megatron rumbleled his approval of the femme's words and throttled behind her as he gave the two worms one last death glare before following her.  
They got inside the car and would have offered to drive if he knew how.

The femme seemed alright enough but he knew looks could be deceiving, the same happened to his Mech's that went through something traumatic, they would hide it appearing ok and then suddenly they were.. no more. A shudder ran through his body as he thought about what could have happened had no not been there. The drive home was silent so he had time to reflect on the feelings and thoughts he had before. The sudden fierce possessiveness and the need to protect her surprised him, he would have thought he would not care if he saw the femme hurt. And he had referred to her as his, was she his? Would she want to be? She seemed to have a great dislike for him, but then again.. he showed her the same. Staring at the femme from the corner of his eyes he noticed her hand shaking as she shifted gears before grasping the wheel tightly. It appears that the whole situation had done more damage as he thought. He felt a sense of pride at how she was coping and how she had defended herself. When he had stormed in he noticed one man clearly in pain and the other with a bleeding nose, she had clearly fought like the wildcat she was. "You did well.." he rumbled softly in praise in an attempt to comfort her and was horrified as he saw her beautiful green eyes fill with liquid making them shine even more then usual. A few drops fell out of her eyes and rolled over her cheeks. He recognized it as crying because he had seen the other femme Kaila do it several times over sad films but the femme always made noise when crying and seemed to be incoherent. Tea was silent and the only proof of her crying was a silent tear trickle down her cheek. Megatron didn't know how to handle this situation so he remained quiet the rest of the trip.


	10. Licking wounds and other things

Chapter 10: Licking wounds and… other things. Notes:

SMUT! Megatron being a dick, but with good intentions. oh and did I say SMUT!?

~~~~~~~~

When Tea pulled over to the driveway she glanced at the man next to her, he seemed completely rigid and almost nervous. "Thank you… for rescuing me" she said hoarsely her hand wiping away the tears of her cheeks before looking at her hands. "It is of no consequence. " Megatron said after a few seconds of silence. "Are you.. damaged?" he asked. Tea snickered lightly at the choice of words "no..wel, I'm a bit banged up but I'll live, thanks to you" she said and gave him a thankful smile. Megatron felt an uncomfortable tightening feeling again in his chest were his spark used to be and frowned "as I said, it is of no consequence, if I had not then how had I gotten back here. I cannot drive this vehicle and have no means to communicate with my SIC" he said in a business tone "Don't think I did it because i.. like.. you" he said gruffly "because I do not" he empathized. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried to make himself as compact as possible away from the femmes burning green eyes.

"of course. " Tea said slowly "how could I possibly think differently" she said angrily and despite the fact that she had a feeling Megatron was lying, it still stung. Getting out of the car she winched as she stood on her ankle. Now that the adrenaline had run its course, she could feel every bruise and was sure because that fucker had grabbed her, she had sprain her ankle or something.  
Megatron noticed the winch and rolled his eyes. Humans where so weak, he thought to himself but moving closer to her nonetheless and before either could realize or think about what happened Megatron had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her towards the Cabin. Tea opened the door with her key while still in his arms and they walked in, he held her a little closer to him indulging himself in feeling her soft body against his muscular frame. She felt delicious and his treacherous thoughts nearly made him hard. Berating himself to think like this he called for his SIC "Starscream, Keila, stop mating and get your afts down here!" he roared. Hearing a surprised grunt from Tea he looked down and saw her flushed face indicating she didn't know that the two were that intimate.

Starscream and Kaila stumbled down, both looking flustered and half undressed, their looks of embarrassment quickly changing into worry as they saw Tea being carried by the warlord. "What happened " Starscream asked quickly scanning the body of the little femme in his leaders arms trying to look for major injuries he growled in frustration as he remembered he was human and no longer possessed the skill to 'scan' for injuries. Megatron remained silent as he gently moved Tea to his favorite chair before settling her down. Kaila ran towards her friend kneeling in front of the chair and gently stroking the dark red hair's out of her face. "oh T what happened" she asked morosely. "Rick and this other guy.. they attacked me and tried to rape me" she said softly and didn't notice how Starscreams head snapped to Megatron, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his fists clenching by his sides. Kaila's grey eyes widened as she hugged Tea close "he what?!" she said her voice elevating to a high pitch. "How did you get away, did you get the chance to kick their asses? "she asked glancing at Megatron who was having a staring contest with Starscream.  
Kaila was drawn out of her musing by Tea's voice. "I kicked one in the groin and I punched Rick in the nose, I'm pretty sure I broke his nose "she said a hint of a smile gracing her small face. "Then thankfully Megatron came to check on me and made sure they wouldn't do it again"

Starscream looked at his leader 'ah you killed the insects? Pity, now we cannot make them suffer any longer." Before the leader could reply Tea butted in "No he did not, I did not want us to get caught or risk you guys by getting spotted by our government "she said calmly. "Besides… killing is bad for the soul" she said making both men scoff. Kaila stopped the discussion, "I'm going to cook dinner.. you relax ok? "she told Tea and walked past Starscream, their hands brushing as she walked by him. Closing her eyes Tea took a deep shuddering breath and raked one hand tough her hair. She needed a shower but it would wait until after dinner, she was just happy that those slime balls didn't get to touch her except rough her up a tad.

Kaila had made a delicious roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and some split beans. Tea ate a small portion but soon no longer felt the need to eat. Megatron frowned and thoughtfully chewed his food, he needed the little femme to eat, so he did what he thought was best at times like this, he goaded her. "You need to eat femme "The warlord stated, "your weak enough as it is, I can't have to go any weaker because I am not carrying you around the house". Tea's head snapped up to glare at the man "I am NOT weak" she hissed through her teeth clenching the fork in her hand tightly. Megatron smirked "you are weak, but you cannot help it, it's in your species to be so fickle and weak. Here you are not even re-fueling while you know you should be, tsk tsk little femme." He mocked waiving a finger at her. Starscream's food fell off his fork as he let it hover too long in front of his mouth as he stared at the standoff. Kayla was glaring daggers at the warlord and was about to intervene when Starscream placed a hand on her knee giving it a light squeeze and minutely shaking his head.

"Call me weak again you overgrown tin can…' she spat "go on do it!" she hissed and stood up from her seat leaning a bit forward on the table. Megatron was sitting right across from her. "Well if you insist" he said smirking. Yes this would work, it always worked on Starscream and he was certain it would work on the femme aswel. "you… are weak, eat and you might become slightly passable again but if you.. AAAARGGG!" the large man suddenly pulled back from the table cradling his hand to his chest, looking down he saw a fork sticking out. Pulling the thing out of his hand he winced and looked at Tea "you stabbed me" he stated flabbergasted. "indeed, I did and I hope it hurts you dick!" she spat and stood up from the table to rush towards her bedroom slamming the door loudly.  
"oh my " Keila said and tried not to laugh. "I'm going to do the dishes "she said snickering between words and hiding her face. "I will assist" Starscream said, he was less shy in showing he had immensely enjoyed watching his leader get stabbed by a human.. .with a fork.

Megatron still stood at the table glowering at the closed bedroom door. That little.. insolent..femme, how dare she.. how dare she make a fool of him when all he tried to do was help, the disrespect, the insolence of it all! He raged in his mind as he stared at the four small puncture wounds on his hand. He was done, he would show her once and for all who he was and what he was capable of. Oh how he would enjoy choking the life out of her, feeling her heart beat wildly beneath his fingertips as he slowly drew the life from her. But the image of the beautiful green eyes turn dull and lifeless made his spark clench in pain. Rubbing a hand over his chest to ease the strange feeling he frowned and tried imagining another creative way to end her pathetic existence but he found that no matter how much his processor wiled him to have such thoughts, his spark blocked every attempt making him feel strange and almost sick to his stomach. Apparently, those servo jobs had not done the trick and his infatuation with the femme had gotten worse.

This would have to end now, he decided. He could not be weak, would not be weak. Stomping towards the bedroom he barged in not even bothering to knock, like he ever did anyway, and looked around for the femme. Hearing the shower run he moved in, preparing to extract his watched his leader walk off and when the door of the master bedroom had closed he turned to Kaila ' so.. you think they'll finally Frag?". Keila nearly spat out her juice and coughed some making Starscream pat her gently on the back. "i.. well I hope they will finally admit they like each other but Tea has had one hell of a day" she said before taking a deep breath having recovered from her little chocking episode. "he won't hurt her right? "she asked suddenly nervous. Starscream chuckled "oh sweetspark do not fret, he will not hurt a single hair on her head, not in a bad way anyway "the jet said running his fingers through kaila's hair and kissing the top of her head.

Tea was standing underneath the shower trying to relax under the hot pelting spray of water. She kept seeing that deranged look in Ricks eyes as they tried to do unspeakable things to her, and even though they hadn't succeeded, it still unnerved her greatly. And then that infuriating bastard of a Megatron, she couldn't stand his superiority complex, though she felt slightly guilty from stabbing him with a fork but she would not apologize before he did. Hearing the bathroom door open she opened her eyes and met two red ones belonging to Megatron. She quickly wiped away the tears and her running nose and took a deep breath, "what are you doing here" she asked calmly. The glass was a bit foggy anyway and he had barged in there so many times that it was becoming slightly normal, though she did turn away from him a bit to hide her body. Megtron stared at her naked silhouette from behind the glass but his eyes snapped back to her face when she spoke "" you stabbed me "he growled. "So? Your pissed you got stabbed by such a weak pathetic human? What a joke you are, the great Megatron being oh so critically injured by a human "she said dramatically not knowing how much that comment was actually hitting home. His run in with the all-spark had left him as good as dead but thanks to his men and a shard of that blasted thing, he was still here today.

She knew she was being a bit unfair but right now she didn't care, she was done with Megatrons cold behavior and frustrated with her silly crush on him that wouldn't go away. "Watch your mouth femme" he growled slightly baring his teeth and took a menacing step closer. "Or what, you'll kill me? No, you won't, you're too soft, I bet you haven't killed anyone ever! Your all bark and no bite!" she hissed. "I did not offline those little despicable worms because YOU pleaded me not to!" he snarled at her taking another step closer to the shower cabin. "well when do you ever listen to me huh? I mean you don't like me, I get it! I'm a human and not a very pretty one! Don't you think I'm aware of that!" she nearly shouted waiving her arms wildly. "And my name is not FEMME, its TEA, T..E..A not so difficult right? Get it in your thick skull for once!" she finished and turned her back fully towards him determined to ignore him and hoping he would leave her be. Suddenly she felt another kind of heat behind her and turned to give him a piece of her mind when she looked straight at a broad still clothed chest. Looking up Tea was at a loss for words as the water now sprayed on the both of them, his deep red eyes stared down at her and she could swear she saw lust in them but figured she was imagining things. He had after all made it pretty clear that he didn't care, and had only saved her for his own gain and thought her to be nothing but a weak insect.

Being under the scrutiny of his intense gaze she felt her heartbeat quicken. "your clothes are getting wet" she said softly. "I do not care" he rumbled deep from his chest. "Well isn't that your most frequently used sentence" she snipped but there was no malice behind it. Megatron stared down at the little femme "you will hold that sharp tongue of yours", he growled and put his hands on her shoulders to push her deeper into the spray backing her up and eventually against the cold bathroom wall.  
Tea flinched as she felt the cold wall behind her. "Ah.. cold "she whimpered and tried to wiggle away but found that she could not. "And if I don't? "she challenged referring to holding her tongue, her head held high jutting her chin up in defiance. The warlord narrowed his eyes before flickering his eyes to her lips and back, seemingly conflicted. "This ends now Femme" he said empathizing the word he knew she disliked. He had barged in the bathroom with every intention of seriously harming her, or at least scaring her into obedience, but the moment he saw her sniffling and trying to recover before him he felt all his anger leave him in a large whoosh, well… most of his anger. Tea was confused, what would end now, she didn't understand. Surely, he wouldn't kill her. But before she could continue to muse over what he had said she felt his large fist run through her hair gently and grasping the back of her head, he looked down at the woman. Her green eyes shining brighter than the most beautiful gems he had seen at Cybertron. "I can't get you out of my processor femme, i tried but I cannot" he growled. His face was now so close to hers she could feel his hot breath fanning over her face, their noses bumping into each other lightly in a resemblance of an Inuit kiss. "Then don't "Tea whispered.

With a grunt his lips swooped down, his mouth claiming Tea's passionately, their teeth colliding with a light click. Tea gasped in shock not expecting him to actually kiss her. Not that she was complaining because his kiss was panty wetting, knee buckling good. She moved her hands to his chest and grasped the sweater trying to pull him even closer. The warlord was surprised at her eagerness, though he had hoped for such a response he has expected her to slap him. He gave a hiss when the water hit the small puncture wounds on his hand. Ignoring it for now he slowly pressed his glossa into her hot cavern as she provided him with entrance, the strong tongue muscle rolling lazily against hers. He relished her taste and gave a low grumble as he felt his spike grow hard. "This, is what you do to me femme" he whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss and moved one of her hands towards his groin. Tea flushed when she felt the large buldge, so she hadn't imagined it the first day. Her small hand started to massage the straining erection through his pants. "you're wearing too much clothes" she muttered and tugged at his sweater with her other hand.  
He gave a nod in agreement and took a small step back as soon as he knew that Tea had gotten proper footing and would not collapse. Quickly pulling his sweater and shirt off he felt his belt being unbuckled. Dropping the wet items on the floor he helped Tea get the offending piece of clothing off. Fragging layers of fabric, he cursed really missing his old form right now where he could simply slide away his interface panel. After what seemed like an eternity, he was out of the offending clothing, and refocused on the femme in front of him.

Tea felt a wetness between her legs and was certain it wasn't because of the water, he looked absolutely delicious. His broad chest and narrow waist, strong legs and arms and a very impressive erection pointing up against his stomach. Scars littering his body, and one large one on his chest. Glancing at his erection again she was worried it wouldn't fit, she wasn't a blushing virgin but could count her sexual experiences on one hand, and that thing looked massive. Biting her lower lip, she glanced up at Megatron, he noticed her unease and gave a sly smile. "do not worry, it will fit.. I will make sure of it" he said darkly making Tea's core clench in anticipation. His fingers stroked her taut stomach and slowly trailed down to her center, his hand cupping the mound as he kept looking her in the eyes. "so wet, all ready for me aren't you "he crooned while slowly massaging her neither lips brushing her clitoris lightly. Tea whimpered and looked down embarrassed but the leader would have nothing of it. "no my bravespark, do not hide" he purred and slowly entered a thick finger inside her core distracting his mind from the analysis why he had called her a cybertronian endearment. "ah.. Megatron, I .. please "she incoherently groaned as she felt the finger enter her. He added another and started to pump them in and out, slow, methodically and deep. "Primus you are tight "he grunted as his other hand fisted his erection, giving it a few firm tugs he swiped at the tip catching the small bead of liquid before bringing it to her face and lips rubbing it on them, as if he was marking her with his scent. He was pleased to see that her tongue flickered out to taste.

Tea was now a hot panting mess and thank full they were underneath the shower. It felt so good and the delicious elastic band in her stomach tightened as Megatron started to pump his fingers in faster, scissoring them as he pressed the digits in until he couldn't go any deeper. "oh gods.." she groaned making the warlord chuckle "no, just me.. no gods present" he muttered burying his face in her neck for a second lapping at the trapezius muscle and giving it a light nip before pulling back and staring at her "I want you to overload for me femme" he growled. Tea blinked confused for a second but caught up with the idea as he fluttered his fingers inside of her with a come-hither movement, hitting a soft spongy part of her core. She gave a loud moan and her knees nearly buckled but before she could collapse the warlord had pressed her hard against the wall. "Do it, overload my bravespark.. now! he commanded and thrust a third finger in deep, his hand almost holding her up by sheer force. Tea screamed in pleasure shouting out his name as the elastic band finally snapped making her orgasm strongly, her whole body locking in pleasure.

Megatron smirked clearly very proud of himself and purred at the femme who looked ready to fall asleep. "Oh.. but we are not finished yet my bravespark "he purred and pulled out his fingers from her core before bringing them to his nose. He inhaled the scent before allowing his tongue to sneak out and lick at the digits languidly, relishing the tangy taste. "You do taste as good as you look… pure ambrosia "he purred. Tea was recovering from her orgasm and watched him lick her cum off his fingers, her cheeks flaring in embarrassment. "Wrap your legs around me "he ordered and Tea obeyed as she wrapped one leg around his middle. He grabbed her leg supporting her under her knee so she could "hop" onto him wrapping her other leg around his middle as well. He grasped her backside and kneaded both of the globes lustfully. "I'm going to frag you now, if you want me to stop tell me so now because once I am inside. I do not think I have the willpower to stop" he grunted against her ear.

"no, no please don't stop "she begged breathlessly. Despite that she felt tired, she could feel that her body needed this, her mind needed this. "Oh you beg so prettily" he rumbled and pressed her against the wall moving his hips back so he could align his still rock hard spike with her now lubricated center. "I want you to scream femme, don't hold back" he hissed and without warning buried himself deep inside her, he grunted feeling her inner walls constrict around his spike like a vice. "uuhn..so tight " he muttered allowing them both a minute to settle in. "primus, I cannot wait any longer "he uttered almost apologetic. Tea had given a loud yelp in surprise at him entering and the girth but soon her inner walls adjusted, wrapping around the intruder like a silk glove and she couldn't help but groan, her head lolling forward on the warlord's shoulder. "Then don't, just move. I'm not made out of glass "Tea commented hoarsely whimpering as the tip of his cock almost jutted against the entrance of her cervix. She had never felt so full, but it felt delicious, the light sting only adding to the pleasure.

One of his large hands moved towards her breasts, finally touching the soft mounds he had secretly admired for a full month now. He massaged the mound with one hand, the other still supporting Tea by grasping one of the round globes of her aft. Moving his head down he suckled at a rosy nipple nipping lightly, his glossa swirling around the areola and then back to her nipple. He pulled back his hips and slowly started to thrust into her, his thrusts, much like he did with his digits where strong and deep. Speeding up a bit he was satisfied that he could bottom out, it seemed this femme was made for him, she fit him like a glove. "uuh..uh.. oh shit, please fuck me" she moaned softly "I am" Megatron replied with a teasing tone. "no, FUCK me" she repeated almost angrily and clenched her inner muscles around his cock making it hard for him to even move. "Aarg.. frag it all to the pits"he cursed sounding like the air was squeezed out of him. He could be rough if that is what she wished, he thought and sped up his thrusts, his hips slapping against hers. He knew he was close to overloading and panted in her ear "overload for me again kitten, I know you can "he purred and slammed in deep swirling his hips against hers before pulling out again and ramming home.

Tea felt her second orgasm approaching and thought she would lose her mind. "oh fuck, gods.. Megatron please!" she begged panting hard as the warlord slammed into her like a jackhammer. Grunting in her ear. He was so close, so close he could taste it. Tea buried her face in his neck and suddenly had no idea why she did what she did but she took a hold of his trapezius muscle with her teeth and as soon as she orgasmed she bit down, hard. Megatron felt her teeth bore into his neck and roared before doing too same to her, his teeth clenching down hard, not breaking skin but hard enough to bruise, sucking at the bitemark like a vampire. Right now, didn't care she was human, he didn't care he was human. All that mattered was pleasing the little femme in front of him and him claiming her as his, keeping her safe. It was what tipped him over the edge and he roared his completion against the skin of her neck, his spike shooting transfluid inside of the femme. He could have sworn he saw stars as his vision blackened and he slowly collapsed on the bathroom floor taking Tea with him. Holding her close on his lap they rode out their orgasms, his hand raking through her red locks absentmindedly, his spike twitching before growing soft and finally slipping out of the delicious heat.  
They were both still breathing hard as she raised her face to look him in the eye. "you bit me ""you bit me first" he retorted, no malice of disgust in either of the voices. "That I did "she said and grasped the hand she had previously stabbed with her fork, her fingers softly tracing the small puncture woods. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that" Megatron grumbled, "well I did goat you, it always seems to work with my SIC, I just wished you would refuel properly" he said and stroked the side of her face with the back of his other hand. "Perhaps you should be a bit nicer to your SIC, he does seem to try" Tea said and Megatron pulled a face at hearing the word; nicer.

"So you didn't mean it?" she said softly almost pleadingly. The warlord gazed down at the femme in his arms for a few seconds before shaking his head "no.. you are not weak" he spoke with his dark baritone voice. "for a human" he added quickly and smirked "I am particularly proud of the damage you had already done to them before I arrived" he said. Tea gave a small smile and buried her face against the broad chest in front of her, dark hairs where dusted over it and her fingers ran through them subconsciously. "So, what now?" she asked meaning what would happen when they exited the shower, would they ignore it and pretend nothing happened, where they an item now? She wasn't sure. "Now.." the warlord said with a thoughtful look on his face "now we dry off and show my SIC and your friend that we didn't offline each other" he said simply before getting up pulling her up with him. He was pretending to misunderstand her question, Tea knew it, and he knew it so she remained quiet as they toweled off.


	11. Discovered

Chapter 11: Discovered.

2 Months later not much had changed between the four. Starscream and Kaila where as close as ever, the jet allowing and bestowing affection whenever he could from the femme, Megatron bickered with Tea on a regular basis but in the evening, they were usually found in the large loveseat near the fireplace, Tea curled against him with a book as the warlord also read. Their sleeping arrangements had also changed, both men had their own femme to cuddle instead of the accidental spooning that sometimes happened when the leader and SIC where still in the same room. Though Megatron would never admit he liked to cuddle. He tried to keep his distance from the femme as much as possible. This hurt Tea but she was to stubborn to admit it or do something about it, if he wanted to be an ass, fine be an ass, she thought.

Kaila was still a medical student so she had her own dorms, meaning she could do whatever she liked without her parents really noticing as long as she returned to school. Tea had found a new job as a mechanic in a near garage and absolutely loved it, she had even gotten the chance to fix her old mustang up a bit. The four had just returned from a nice long walk in the woods. Spring had arrived making the forest start to grow into its green luster, they were so focused on each other and in the middle of the discussion as to why Starscream was not allowed to sample the pretty mushrooms they had seen that they didn't notice a pair of striking blue eyes following their position.

A small young looking male dressed in a yellow shirt with a black stripe over the middle and black pants was looking, no, staring at the two couples. His look of shock was quickly replaced with suspicion and anger. Tapping the side of his head he muttered something before turning and fizzling out of existence in a flurry of sparks. "Let's go get some grocery's" Tea suggested "you guys never joined me to the supermarket before, it will be nice to be on an about" she said and both men nodded their consent, though Megatron rolled his eyes pretending to absolutely dislike the idea. "well I suppose, if you can't handle it by yourselves I suppose we must assist" he grumbled and Keila snickered. "yes, we need all your big muscles to carry all the food, how did we ever managed without you guys "she stated dramatically. The jet chuckled at Keila's sarcasm, she reminded him of himself in so many ways, it was like she was his sparkmate he thought and halted his thoughts. Could that be even possible? Then again, them being human would have seemed impossible for him 3 months ago, and yet here they stood.

They all got into Tea's car as they took off to the grocery store. After a 20-minute drive, they arrived at the closest supermarket. "Here we are! Tea said excitedly, she loved shopping even if it was only for food. Getting out of the car she got a big shopping cart from the racks she nearly skipped back to the awkward looking men. "There, now we need cucumbers..tomatoes..potatoes.."she stated rambling down the list, Megatron looked at the little femme and felt his spark tighten. He didn't want to think what would happen after the 4380 hours, he dared not. Agreeing to himself he wouldn't allow himself to get close to the femme's, especially Tea, he concluded that he had failed miserably. He tried to keep his distance but found it was impossible, he was drawn to her as she was drawn to him, yes they bickered and no, they didn't use every opportunity to lick each other's face like his SIC and Kaila did but he still felt himself losing his spark to her. He was pulled out of his musing by her speaking. "Right let's go, you two go get this part of the list, we will get the other half" she said tearing it in two and handing one part over to Kaila and Starscream.

Both nodded before taking off, Tea turned to Megatron as she playfully bumped his shoulder to motivate him to start looking for everything on the list. Once again not noticing the bright blue eyes piercing into them, this time they belonged to a Shorter but very bulky man. His hair cut military style and a large scar marred his right eye. The man got out of the grocery store and walked to a large black GMC topkick, getting inside the figure of the man dissapeared and the engine of the topkick revved "Ironhide to prime… Bumblebee was correct" a gruff voice rumbled before driving off. A few hours later the pairs had gotten back home and cleared all the grocery's, they had just finished dinner and where relaxing at their usual places near the fireplace. Tea didn't remember ever feeling so content, after the death of her parents in that plane crash 8 years ago, she thought she would experience happiness again.  
Megatron's large hand was roaming through her curls, slowly massaging the back of her head when they suddenly heard cars approaching, squealing tires and slamming of doors. She also heard a loud strong engine, Semi, she identified from her experience as a mechanic. Frowning Tea was about to get up when Megatron stopped her, his red eyes flashing and his mouth set into a grim line.

"Get behind me" he said moving up and pushing tea behind him "hey,whats going on?" she asked and received a grunt. "Starscream.. we have been discovered "he hissed and the jet nodded "it would seem so "he said as he also pushed a worried Kaila behind his back. Taking a defensive stance while glaring at the door. Within a few seconds the door blew off its hinges as a very strong looking bulky man and a younger skinnier man barged in followed by a tall regal looking one wearing a general's uniform. The three of had piercing blue eyes as they surveyed their surroundings and locking onto the pairs. "Step away from the human females "the calm voice of the general said. He had brown hair that peeked from underneath his hat and was about the same hight as Megatron, his voice also a deep rumble like Megatron's but calmer, more gentle. Tea managed to wiggle free from behind the decepticon leader and moved in front of him. "Look I don't know who you think you but you owe me a new door you Jackass!" she said saw a flash of surprise flash trough the blue eyes of the tree men.

The General's eyes seemed to soften as they flickered to her face losing their hard glare and he was about to let her know that she would be compensated for all the damage when he heard Megatron speak up while shoving the female behind his back once more "You do not tell me what to do.. Prime "He spat and stood even wider completely blocking the view of Tea. Tea's eyes widened and she took a glance to Keila when she heard the name "Optimus Prime?" she mouthed and Kaila pulled up her shoulders indicating she wasn't sure, her friendly face pulled into a grimace that showed fear and confusion.  
"Megatron, I don't know what your plan is, but leave the humans out of this "he stated calmly holding out his hands in a placating gesture. "Shut your intake!" Megatron snarled moving backwards slowly, gently guiding Tea back, seeing his SIC do the same. Though Optimus was confused as to why both decepticons had not used the femmes as a shield he shook his head before nodding to Ironhide.

The whole cabin suddenly flooded with other men all carrying automatic rifles and full body armor quickly surrounding them, they gathered in a circle all pointing their rifles at the small group. The decepticon leader knew he could not win this fight, oh how he wished for his cybertronian body, he would have obliterated them all in a sparkbeat. "What do you want prime" Megatron snarled at the autobot leader. "I want the femme's to be safe Megatron, you will leave them be and come with us"  
"The frag we are!" Starscream shouted glaring at the autobots. Ironhide's rough looking holoform stepped forward. "Surrender and cooperate filthy Con scum, or suffer the consequences" he said nodding at the femme's. He would never do something to actually hurt the femme's, both decepticons knew this, but the humans surrounding them might be a bit trigger happy and hit one of them by accident. Megatron took a deep breath and looked at the autobot leader "Swear on your spark that the femme's will remain unharmed and are to be left alone" he hissed lowly, his crimson eyes now blood red in anger. This demand caught Optimus by surprise and his holoform actually lost focus for a second before he nodded. Tea, who was silently fuming behind Megatron finally had enough. They were all speaking of her like they weren't even there! "I would like to say something, you know.. if I am allowed to SPEAK FOR MYSELF" she snapped from behind the huge, raging man.

Optimus eyebrows rose, this day was just so.. off.. to what his normal confrontation was like with the decepticons. Who were these femmes, and what the frag did they do to the warlord and his SIC. He knew Megatron and Starscream both had a bit of a sadistic streak, though they truly wanted the restauration of cybertron and their people, much like himself. The means to get to the goal was vastly different. He nodded at the men surrounding the pair before beckoning Tea over with his index finger. Tea swallowed and took a deep breath before steeling herself, her hand gently gliding past Megatrons very tense arm to reassure him. It was clear that he did not like the idea but knew he couldn't stop her from doing so, the femme was as stubborn as himself he thought proudly, he also knew Prime would never harm a human on purpose so he let her go.

Moving forward with confident strides she noticed the guns remained where they were, pointed at the two men she'd gotten to know so well over the past 3 months and her dear friend. She knew what they were, what they still were, only in a different jacket. But that didn't matter to her right now, all that mattered was getting every one out of this situation safely, and perhaps punching that ridiculously pumped up jack ass in the face for taking out her door. Giving, said jackass, a glare she heard a grunt before receiving a glare back, resisting to flip him the bird she focused back on the one called prime, or.. Optimus. Stopping right in front of him she noticed his hard blue eyes soften once more, losing their icy glint. Tea wondered if he was also human now, like Megatron, or if this was some alien technology. Sensing her question Optimus gave an amused smile "this is holomater or holoform, a holographic representation of me in human form using solid-light projection, my true form is outside' he rumbled. "Thank you for the clarification "Tea said trying to keep her game face on. "They will come with you.. " she said ignoring the still fussing decepticons behind her. "on one condition" she said.

Her index finger pointing up. Prime cocked his head curiously, this femme had spark.. he had seen soldiers piss themselves when encountering him or any of his other autobots, holloform or not and here she was staring down one of his toughest soldiers, and looking him square in the optic whilst making demands. He wondered how she would fare against his true form, she reminded him so much of his mate, he mused but refocused on the femme in front of him realizing she was waiting for something.  
"And what might that condition be?" he said patiently. "We will go with them, and you will not hurt them" she said firmly. Ironhide gave a grunt mixed in surprise and annoyance, the femmes where not grateful they had been saved from the clutches of those fraggers? They must be glitched. He concluded.

Once again there was loud protesting coming from behind Tea and she averted her eyes for a second to check if they were safe before once again ignoring it. Green eyes met blue again and kept their hold. After a few beats of silence and staring the prime made up his mind. "You may join, but If we are forced to defend ourselves we will" he stated calmly. He nodded to Ironhide again and before Tea could blink chaos had ensued, both decepticons where forced to their knees by Ironhide and bumblebee. Kaila was pulled away by the soldiers into "safety" and Megatron and Starscream where cuffed with electronic bands. Both where snarling, spittle flying all over and before Tea knew it, they were hauled off outside.

Tea turned towards Keila and saw her friend utterly distraught, tears shining in her dark eyes. "oh kail" she said running towards her friend and hugging her tight. "why are they doing this?" Kaila whimpered and sobbed as she buried her face into Tea's shoulder "shh, it will be ok" she cooed trying to calm her dear friend. Optimus looked at the two femmes before turning and walking out of the cabin before making his holoform disappear in a flurry of sparks. Suddenly a friendly looking middle aged man walked in and moved towards the two obviously distraught lady's "Hello.. my name is Ratchet, you're safe now.. come with me, off you go "he said motivating the two ladies outside to the large blue and red semi truck.

The door of the truck opened and Ratchet ushered the two inside, seeing the man from before behind the wheel, only this time he was dressed more casually, a dark blue turtleneck with some red jeans. Once they were in the door closed two seatbelts wrapped themselves around the two femmes startling them. "Safety first" said the holoform with an apologetic smile on his face.  
As they drove off Tea glanced at Keila, who was staring out of the window with a worried frown on her face. After a few very uncomfortable minutes of silence Optimus suddenly spoke" My designation.. name.. is Optimus Prime, what are yours? "he asked in a light tone. Tea didn't look at the man and kept staring out of the front window. "You know our designations already, please don't try and make Smalltalk" Tea snipped. She usually wasn't so unfriendly but everything was a tad too much. "indeed.. Tea and Keila, forgive me, I was trying to make you feel..comfortable and safe" he said a tad perturbed that Tea had seemed so brisk. "We were safe and very comfortable before you and that steroid smuck barged into OUR house!" she snapped and glared outside again. "Just drive please.. "she muttered tiredly closing her eyes and rubbing her face with her hands.

Optimus nodded and send a silent communication to Ratchet asking him to get a team ready to examine the two femmes to insure their health and to check what caused them to be so protective over both decepticons. He had some downloads of Stockholm syndrome, perhaps that was it. Either way, he would get to the bottom of this. "Optimus..?" Tea called out softly after a few minutes. "Yes Tea?" came the reply from the prime, his voice perked up as he wanted to see the little femme happy, much like a puppy wanting to please his owner. "If they die, I will offline you "she said making Keila gasp at her friends rudeness" TEA!" she said admonishing her friend, who only shrugged before falling quiet once more. The truck's engine had stalled lightly and spluttered in surprise at the words of the human before quickly recovering. He decided not to reply and thus, the rest of the trip was awkwardly silent.


	12. Autobot base

Chapter 12: Autobot base.

After a 3 hour drive they pulled up to a highly-guarded military base, rolling in a large hangar the semi stopped, its hydraulics hissing as the engine softly rumbled, almost like a large purring cat. "We have arrived" he stated calmly before stepping out of the cabin, walking around it before opening the other door and holding out a hand to help the lady's out. He gave Keila a dazzling smile and keila gave a faint smile back before grasping his hand and stepping down, when he offered the same to Tea his smile faltered lightly. Tea glanced warily to Optimus his hand, or his holoforms hand and shook her head "no thank you" she said softly and jumped down from the semi's cabin.

The moment Tea was out of the cabin she heard a loud whirring notice and hissing behind her, turning around she saw Optimus transform, her mouth popped open and her eyes widened. It was very impressive and even beautiful to watch as all the gears move into place. She suddenly heard a beep from a car, turning around she saw the black top kick from before speed toward them and he too quickly transformed, he was armed to the teeth, two ginormous cannons whirring wildly. "The decepticons are in the brig Optimus" he grumbled before he was even finished transforming. "Good work Ironhide" the prime spoke "just where they belong, deceptismucks " The black mech finished. Unfortunately, Tea heard this last sentence and snapped "What did you say you piece of scrap metal!?" Tea snarled making Ironhide jerk back in surprise before shaking his helm some recovering from a tiny human calling him such a foul name. He grunted and activated his cannons "ya got something to say punk?" he snarled stepping closer, Tea didn't back off and bared her teeth but before it could escalate Optimus put his servo between the angry femme and his oldest friend. "Irhonhide, stand down.. Tea please don't antagonize my men" he commanded, and even though his voice was soft it was clear he accepted no disobedience. "Fine!" they both spat and crossed their arms, they were so similar in behavior it was bordering ridiculous.

Optimus put his servo on the bridge of the plate between his eyes, a very human gesture before venting loudly. "Ratchet please escort the two femmes to the medical bay" he said and the yellow mech nodded before kneeling "please allow me to escort you "he stated knowing he had to be gentle with the two femmes, he could smell their emotions. "no need to fear.. "he rumbled holding out his servo for the two femmes to climb on. "We need to make sure the both of you are healthy, we have human doctors at the ready" he stated. Keila took a reluctant Tea by the hand and dragged her on the medic's servo where they grasped at a finger once seated on the palm of his hand. expecting to have to hold on for dear life. Ratchet however took extra care in his movements and made sure it wasn't a bumpy ride. After a few steps the femmes relaxed in the palm of his hand and he glanced back at the prime with sympathy in his blue optics, the poor femmes must have suffered this past period under the ruthless behavior of the decepticons.  
Prime returned the look and shook his helm, though his processor told him that this was typical decepticon behavior, manipulating other beings into doing their bidding, his spark told him something else.

The look Megatron had in his optics, or eyes, he corrected himself, as he looked at the femme was a look Optimus had not seen since his time as Orion Pax, when Megatron was still known as Megatron, protector of Cybertron, venting again he got a ping message stating the Femmes quarters where ready. He had asked advice from his own sparkmate Jessica as to what femmes would need and had ordered Bumblebee to purchase the materials. The yellow mech had embarrassed himself in the store's calling tampons miniature rockets but he had eventually gotten all that a girl would possibly need, being assisted by a very happy sales woman who gushed over how men these days didn't have the stomach to buy these articles for woman, and what a lucky woman his mate must be. The young autobot had left the store with bags filled and a very confused processor.

Meanwhile Tea and Keila where checked out by several doctors for physical and mental health. Ratchet was observing in his holoform as the femmes did their story, he was fascinated by the way they recalled what had happened, with wild arm movements and so many facial expressions. The femme called Keila had even done a very interesting imitation of both Starscream and Megatron and he could not keep from snickering sometimes but so far, they seemed healthy, and strangely enough, happy living with possibly the two most dangerous mechs in the universe. A few hours later a tired looking prime sat behind his huge desk looking at a data pad when he heard a ping from his office door "enter" he said briskly and tried to put his "leader face" but as soon as he noticed it was Ratchet he allowed his faceplates to fall in his tired frown "and?" he asked the medic. "Complete clean bill of health, both physically and mentally, no evidence of abuse" he stated.

"how the frag is this possible? I've known Megatron for millions of years, he has never acted like this!" Optimus growled almost frustrated. Though he was happy for the femmes, it would be easier to process if the femmes had been victims of the warlord and his SIC's manipulations. Shaking his helm he berated himself. He shouldn't think such thoughts. Ratchet shrugged his large shoulders "well they have not been human before, that might change a few things" he stated simply. The prime nodded and sighted. "Tell Ironhide to report to the brig, we have some interrogation to do, I have too many questions and seeing they are in human forms, so should we" he said standing up, his joints creaked and he sometimes wondered if this war was finally taking its toll on his body. "Yes sir" the medic said before turning to leave.


	13. Interrogtion and Brig visits

Chapter 13: The interrogation and brig visits.

Megatron was pacing like a caged tiger inside the interrogation space, his hands still bound with that infernal binding mechanism. He should have known better then to let his guard down, he should have crushed those femme's or at least scared them into obedience, then at least now his spark would not be fragging restless. Though the thought of harming either of the femmes made his spark clench uncomfortably in his chest, or heart as humans called it but he refused to think of it as such. The whole time after being dragged to the autoboot base he was wondering if the little humans where unharmed and it unnerved him greatly. Should they ever get out of here they needed to leave, they couldn't be his weakness it was just not done.

"frag it all to the pits!" he spat in anger. Starscream being slightly oblivious to his master's inner dialogue twitched his shoulder blades some, how he missed his wings! But his processor was pulled back to Kaila, he missed her and was dreadfully worried for her and Tea. He stood leaning sideways against one of the bulks and would have crossed his arms if it were possible, but they too were bound by the cuffs. Suddenly the door opened and both sets of crimson eyes snapped to the door, seeing prime and his trigger-happy lieutenant barge in in their holoforms. "Sit down" Ironhide commanded but both of the decepticons where not impressed "we rather stand" Megatron snipped glaring at the gruff looking man. "You talk as if you have a choice deceptismu…" the weapons specialist started but was cut off as a large hand from Optimus was held up in the air "Ironhide stand down, Please.. we are not here to fight but merely wish to clarify the situation" the prime said diplomatically making Megatron snarl 'Prime, always the diplomat, always the soft one "he said goading the other but Optimus was too tired to deal with this.

"Why are you in human form, and where is your mech body" the leader asked calmly. Starscream didn't answer the question but replied with his own "where are the femme's, if you hurt them!" threatened. Ironhide brissled visibly with the threat "Answer the question! He roared as he slammed his fist on the table denting it quite a bit. Optimus frowned "the femmes are fine, they have been evaluated and are completely healthy and safe, I swear it on my spark" he said calmly making the decepticons relax minutely. After a few beats of silence Megatron began to speak, answering Optimus his original question, figuring that perhaps his.. brother.. might be able to shed some light into the whole mystery. "We do not know for certain. After the failed attack on the energon mine" he glanced at Starscream for a second before looking back at the prime, "Starscream and I had a ..falling out… " he growled making the jet snicker. "We were blinded by a light and I heard a voice rumble in my processor stating we had 4380 hours. To do what I do not know but I suspect .." he paused for a second "I suspect we are being punished by Primus " he hissed curling his hands into fists behind his back.

Optimus had to do a retake to check if they said what he thought he heard they said "you… primus?" he just said sounding confused. "And the femmes?" he asked after a moment of silence. "The femmes where just a tool to survive" Megatron snapped coldly and behind him he heard Starscream gasp. "Oh?"irondhide remarked "is that why you've been whining for the redhead ever since we got here, because they were a tool" The weapons specialist said. He knew he had hit a nerve when Megatron started to rage again "Shut your intake you pit spawned fragger, you will speak about her with more respect or I will rip out that disgusting thing you call a glossa" Ironhide was about to rebuke but Optimus shook his head minutely before continuing.  
"A tool you say" Optimus said stared down Megatron with his blue eyes. "So, if we were to release you, you would harm the femmes ?" he asked "Of course not!" Starscream gasped and Megatron was about to respond but he seemed to be biting his tongue. Even though the jet had replied Optimus kept staring Megatron in the eye. "Would you?" he asked and then finally Megatron deflated, "no .. no I would not "he said softly. That was all Optimus needed to hear "how much time is left" he asked while getting up. "Around 2022 hours " Megatron said and closed his eyes, it was too complicated, they needed to leave before they would get hurt, before the femmes would get hurt.

Optimus nodded "you will still be confined to the Brig for tonight, we will release you in the morning and arrange transport back to the cabin." Walking away he paused "The door will be repaired" he said remembering Tea's earlier comment. "Prime… can we speak in private? "came the uncharacteristically soft voice from Megatron. Optimus stopped and nodded, "Ironhide, please supervise Starscream to the brig, I will handle Megatron ". Ironhide was silent but nodded taking the jet to the brig.  
Later when both the bots where safely in the brig Ironhide turned to his prime. "We are letting them go?! Are you out of your fragging mind? "he said frustrated. They finally had the decepticon leader AND his SIC in a weak spot and they were going to let them go. "Un fragging believable", the lieutenant vented. "Ironhide, I understand how you feel, however we have no reason to hold them, they have not hurt the femme's or poised a threat to any other humans except for this Rick human who attacked his mat… who attacked Tea" he corrected quickly. The bulky man was too busy fuming over the idea but finally relented "fine.. I will inform Ratchet" he said and his holoform fizzled out of existence.

Optimus did the same and moved his tired bipedal form to his berth hoping he would be able to recharge some. Arriving at his private quarters he quickly moved towards his berth and layed his weary body down, just as he was drifting off in recharge he thought of his own mate "Sweetspark?" he spoke trough their bond. "Yes dearspark?" came the soft reply from his mate. "are you alright? I can feel you're tired through our bond love.. please get some rest". Optimus chuckled "yes I intend to, today was ..eventful and tiresome.. I wished to bid you sweet dreams before I will recharge" how he missed his mate, she had gone for a diplomatic mission to solidify their collaboration between cybertronians and humans, and as she was a cyberformed human she was perfect for the job. Together with her sparkling personality of course. "I miss you sweetspark.. see you soon, may primus keep you safe my love" he purred and his faceplates twitched upwards in a smile as he heard her response. "Sleep tight my sexy truck, I love you".  
He felt the bond go into slumber and off lined his optics as he drifted into a nice peaceful recharge, he felt himself relax when he heard a ping in his helm, he first ignored it but then it became insistent, another loud ping making him snarl and jump from his berth "OH for PIT sake!" he snarled and stomped out of his quarters, his heavy footfalls making the floor tremble "What is it? "he snapped clearly very annoyed.

Kaila whimpered and stared to the ground as Tea also nervously swallowed seeing the massive formally calm leader so frazzled. Ratchet frowned and almost protectively stepped in front of the two ladies' but held himself in place, he knew Optimus would never harm the humans but he could look quite intimidating like this, with his armor flaring out in annoyance.  
The medic cleared his throat and cycled in air deeply before stating why they had pinged him. "The femmes learned they were all free to go tomorow and wish to recharge with the prisoners. Kaila had a small frown on her face making the medic re phrase. "our guests… they wish to recharge with our guests" he finished. Optimus looked down and felt a pang of guilt run through his spark for scaring the femmes. Sinking to one knee he heard the hydraulics hiss as he lowered his body and face so he was face to face with Tea and Kaila. "Forgive my rudeness, I am in need of recharge as I am sure you two are as well" he rumbled softly his blue optics scanning them.

Surprisingly Tea nodded "I'm sorry I was rude to you to begin with, you and your men have been kind to us, we are merely worried for Megatron and Starscream" she said her cheeks flaring a bit in embarrassment before meeting the prime's optics. She saw them soften again and bit her lower lip nervously, we would feel safest if we were with them, I understand you don't want them roaming around so we would like to sleep in the brig if that is possible "she asked. Optimus weighed the risks and decided he had seen enough during the interrogation to be sure of their safety, even though Megatron seemed quite indifferent to the femme he knew that the warlord had lost his spark to her even if he didn't wish to admit it or see it yet. "If you and your friend feel this is the best decision then I support it" he said calmly. Keila gave a squeal of happiness and suddenly charged forward surprising the prime by pressing herself against his cheek in an attempt to hug him "thank you thank you! 'she said her silver-grey eyes shining with pure happiness, all weariness gone. "Yes, thank you "Tea said giving the prime a small smile, it made his spark swell seeing her approval, he didn't know why but she reminded him of his spark mate so much, he was afraid he could deny her nothing.

"Ratchet, please escort the ladies to the brig" he said with an amused smile gracing his faceplates. "and make sure they are comfortable "he said meaning blankets and food. "Yes sir "the medic said with an amused tone trying to hide his smirk "don't start medic "he huffed and turned around to leave once again to his berth. Megatron's head snapped up as he smelled a hint of mint, was he losing his processer already? After not even a day of separation? His SIC's head also snapped up and he gave a goofy smile "of course "he said chuckling to himself and just as Megatron was about to ask what was going on there was a loud bang on the door "Stand back please" said a familiar medics voice. Both men didn't need to move as they were both in their beds located on the back of the cell. The doors opened and in came an almost bouncing Kaila carrying various blankets and a bag of delicious smelling food. "Star!" she shouted and dropped everything before running towards him and jumping towards him, the jet smiled and caught her pulling her close while she wrapped her legs around his waist "I missed you "she exclaimed and kissed him full on the lips. Starscream was an opportunist at spark and smirked pushing his glossa into her mouth making it rub teasingly against her own "and I you sweetspark" he purred threading a hand through her dark hair.

Tea came walking in as well carrying another bag of food and another blanket. "Megatron "she said smiling gently, she wanted to run towards him and kiss him like Keila had done to Starscream but was worried he would reject her, little did she know, Megatron thought the same. "Femme "he said his voice cracking a tad because of the emotions that threatened to bubble over at seeing her safe. Ignoring the word for now she moved closer to Megatron "they gave us food and blankets, tomorrow they will take us back to the cabin "she explained and the leader's eyebrow's rose in mock surprise. "That is great news " he said slowly.  
"Well I'm starving! "Starscream said eagerly digging into the bags and pulling out some of the meals, there was chicken, rice, naan and some vegetables and soon the three of them were enjoying a nice warm meal. Megatron passed his meal claiming he wasn't hungry, this wasn't abnormal as he wasn't still fond of the human food. After the meal, the two woman yawned and stretched. "I'm tired, lets sleep "Tea suggested and Starscream got in the lower bed of the bunkbed pulling Kaila with him settling her down on his chest. He moved the blanket over them both and made sure that Keila was completely covered and tucked in, the jet was on his back, not his preferred recharging position but with the little femme on his chest, it didn't matter. Burring his hand in her hair he sniffed up her scent and purred satisfied "I'm happy you are safe " he said and kaila smiled " I am glad you are as well star" she muttered drowsily.

Megatron made it to the top bunk and climbed in with ease before glancing down at the femme still standing on the floor, though they had been slightly intimate by means of cuddling, sleeping on top of each other seemed intimate and this was exactly the situation the warlord was trying to prevent. He had to harden his spark, he reminded himself but seeing Tea stand there so forlorn he couldn't. One more night, one more and then they would leave "come here you infuriating human "he said gruffly and pulled Tea up before she could protest guiding her against his chest as he settled on the bed. It took some wiggling but Tea was eventually cuddled in the crook of his arm half on his chest. She heard the calm beating of his heart and smiled, her hand absentmindedly stroking stomach. Megatron subconsciously gave a purr as he could feel his eyes beginning to droop but he forced them open.  
He would indulge himself thinking she was his mate, and he was hers. His mind soon played all sorts of tricks on him, his mate would be cyberformed and they could have beautiful little sparklings.

They would live on his recovered planet far away from the threat of humans to his kind. He even thought about his SIC and his mate, having tiny seekers. He would of course teach them the best of flying, his seeker had nothing on him, he scoffed but he knew that wasn't true. The seeker was the best flyer of hi army, possibly the best flyer online, this was the first time he had seen his SIC so calm, a very pleasant change in comparison to the normal conniving, nervous and loud seeker. His hand stroked trough Tea's beautiful red hair and he inhaled her mint scent. Tea looked up at him and saw the forlorn look on his face, she frowned worriedly and out of instinct to soothe him, she pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw in a kiss. Megatron held her tighter to him and had to stop himself from claiming her once again. It took him back to that one time in the shower where they had fragged, like champions. He thought proudly. Hearing a grunt come from the bunk below he could only imagen what they were doing. Cybertronians had little shame in this aspect so it didn't bother him, he secretly wished that they could mate as well, but he knew if he did, he would not be able to do what he was about to do in a few hours. He felt Tea relax in his embrace and thought he heard her mutter something that resembled "I love you" but he figured it must have been his treacherous mind wishing it. Closing his eyes, he fell into an uneasy recharge.


	14. Gone

Chapter 14: Gone.

In the early hours of morning Megatron startled from sleep as he heard the door hiss open. In came Optimus in his holoform "are you sure Megatron? They will not be pleased "he stated nodding to a still in deep sleep femmes and former Jet. "yes, prime I am certain, do not ask me anymore" he said sounding pained. He looked down at the femme in his arms sleeping peacefully and felt regret for having slipped a sleeping drug into their foods, he had added it in Starscreams food knowing the SIC would not leave without a fuss and that was something he couldn't deal with right now. Optimus nodded and stepped inside untangling a knocked out Keila from Starscream. They were tangled up and hard to separate but he managed. Venting loudly he felt this was wrong, but if this was Megatrons choice, so would it be, not wanting to risk the femmes lives any more than they already had. If the Decepticons would locate Megatron and Starscream, they might harm the females before they could stop them.

Hauling Starscream over his shoulder he nodded at Megatron was staring down at Tea gently stroking her hair, his mouth hovering over the shell of her ear. "Goodbye bravespark…please forgive me" he whispered thinking the prime couldn't hear him. He gently kissed the top of Tea's head and felt a bit guilty that Starscream couldn't say goodbye to his femme but he was still convinced this was for the best. Walking out of the brig he cast one more look at the sleeping femme before he turned quickly not looking Optimus in the optics worried the leader would see the moisture gathering in his eyes. He however felt them however burn into his back and he froze changing his stature into cold indifference "it's the atmosphere on this blasted planet" he hissed lowly. The leader made no comments as they left the brig.

A few hours later Tea woke up because of Keira's frantic calling "Tea… TEA wake up, wake UP!' she said shaking her friend. "whu what?" Tea said drowsily and looked at her surroundings. "Their gone!" came the panicked voice again from her longtime friend. "who's gone "she asked but then caught up. Jumping out of the bed she hissed as she felt the world spin for a second, man she felt hungover! She noticed the door of the brig was open so she took Kaila's hand and dragged her out to the main area where a certain prime was just rolling in the base and quickly transforming.

"You! What have you done!" tea shouted at him "where are they? "she said just feeling in her heart that something wasn't right. "Tea please "Optimus tried to reason with her "NO! and why am I feeling like shit" she groaned holding her head. "That would be the sedative "the medic piped up who was standing idly until now. Optimus gave ratchet a glare and the medic drooped "whoops" he said looking guilty. "Sedative? You drugged us!? What have you done with Megatron and Starscream? I told you, I would offline you if you harmed them" she said franticly looking for something to hit the prime with. She knew it would be pointless but it would make her feel better. "TEA" he bellowed trough the hangar instantly shutting down all other noise, he then calmly continued. "They are quite safe, but they.. decided it would be best to leave "he said "I took them to a safe location where they will remain until they decide otherwise"he stated softly. Tea and Keila reared back as if they had been slapped, all fight left them and Keila through her knees "they.. left?..even Starscream? "Keila asked and Optimus nodded not adding they had to drug the jet to get him out.

A soft sob came from Keila and tears started to stream over her cheeks "oh no.." Ratchet said softly and grabbing a wipe from one of his subspace pockets and handed it over to her "please no leaking femme, I cannot bear it" the normally tough medic said. Tea stared at the floor, her jaws clenched and her fists balled and lightly shaking. Tears were pooling in her green eyes and when they spilled over she angrily wiped them away. Optimus his spark broke at seeing the two femmes cry and kneeled before them on one knee lowering his helm to their hight "I am sorry" he said softly "it was what they wished, please believe me when I say they did not wish for you two to be in danger. Should their fraction discover them in these forms you both would be in mortal peril. "he tried to reason with the femmes. "That is OUR choice to make, not theirs" Kaila said putting her foot down. She looked like a woman with a mission "where are they" she asked and stepped closer to Optimus, grabbing one of his faceplates and his filial she tried to pull him closer "WHERE ARE THEY!" she shouted in anger, tears still spilling over her cheeks. Tea blinked in shock, Kaila was always the most gentle and reasonable one of them two and now she looked like she was losing her mind, her raven hair sticking out in odd places and her face red and puffy. Optimus regarded the femme with regret in his optics, his fans whirring loudly as he felt his spark clench tightly. "Forgive me "he rumbled and stood up before turning around "Ratchet, Ironhide, please escort the femmes to their home. "  
Meanwhile somewhere in a safe house two hours away from base a certain jet woke up groaning.

"uuggh… what the frag" he groaned and blinked a few times before taking his surroundings, this wasn't the brig. Were where they? He saw his leader brooding silently in a corner of the room and suddenly turned "Sweetspark..? "he called "Keila?" he tried again. "where are we, where are Keila and Tea?" He asked and when his leader didn't respond to him, and didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence except for the clenching of his fists he tried again with a firmer tone "Megatron, where... are the femmes, and where are we?" he said. "We left, i had them and you sedated so we could exit without complications "he said simply.  
Starscream blinked stupidly before his red eyes darkened in anger 'you what.. ?!"he hissed "why?" he asked standing up lightly trembling. "It doesn't matter Starscream" the warlord stated tiredly. "Yes it does! Yes it does you selfish pit spawned fragger!" the jet spat "I wanted to stay! I did not wish to leave, who knows how long we still have on this mudball planet and I wanted to spend this time with Keila, I love her!" he finished and looked slightly surprised at his own statement. Megatron froze "you loved her? Do you even hear yourself Starscream? You loved a pathetic little insect, what would happen if we were to return to our own body's huh? You would squash her by accident, seeing how frail they are" he spat. He knew he was being a hypocrite but he hoped that Starscream didn't notice, but of course he did.

"Yes.. I love a human, and so do you, you hypocritical Coward!" he spat. "I don't even want to see your face, he spat and turned from Megatron stomping away to seclude himself in one of the bedrooms. He slammed the door closed, glaring at the bed he leaned down against the door before sinking through his knees, burying his hands in his hair. Yes, Kaila was human, but it could work! He knew prime had made it work, so could they. He knew his thrine would accept it knowing that if he was happy, they would be happy. How he missed them, he had made so many mistakes as their leader, as their thrine mate. Starscream felt regret how often he had belittled them, endangered them, if he should ever return to his normal body, he would make up for past mistakes.  
Megatron was left alone with his own thoughts and glared outside through the window, his SIC was right he was a coward. He had failed in so many things as a leader, as a mech. He had lost the goal he once had as high protector and even though these squishies were weak and hateful, some of them were quite strong and had sparks bigger then primus himself. Sighting loudly he massaged his temples trying to stave off the incoming headache.

Meanwhile Tea and Kaila were on their way back to the cabin, being escorted by both Ratchet and Ironhide. Once they arrived both of the girls got out and silently walked around the ambulance and the Topkick, Tea glided a hand over the hood of the topkick almost in an apology. "thank you Ironhide, I'm sorry I was rude.. it's been a bit much "she said hoarsely. The hood of the large car trembled slightly at the touch and a rumble came from it "think nothing of it Tea, I have thick skin as humans say and perhaps I was not the friendliest one as well" he grumbled. Tea gave a small smile and nodded. Moving to the Ambulance Tea patted the hood as well "thank you Ratchet for being so gentle" she said and the medic remained silent for a beat before replying "you are welcome Tea, Keila "he said and as the two femmes walked off he remembered something "Oh wait!' he called out and scanned the area for other humans before transforming quickly. "We have something for you "he said and handed Tea a small device. "it's kind of like a panic button, if you're in trouble, please press it and we will go to your location as quickly as we can, also we downloaded our contact details in your phone's.." he said a bit embarrassed, this was primes idea, he wanted the femmes to be as safe as possible. "should you ever need or want to contact us "the medic spoke before transforming once again and taking off beeping his horn some, Ironhide took off with his large tires digging into the soil making it fly everywhere. Dick, Tea thought amused.

Tea held the device as they both gave a small wave to the retreating autobots. "Bye " they said softly before turning around. "let's go inside" Tea said and when they reached the front of the cabin she stopped and looked at a shiny new door. "flashy" Keila commented before entering the cabin with Tea and slamming it closed.


	15. Reunited (The final month begins)

Chapter 15: Reunited (the final month begins)

Primus looked down at the two femmes, they had seemed unhappy still. The one called Kaila had immersed herself with her medical study and Tea had secluded herself in the cabin, only coming out for work or quick grocery's. Venting loudly, he glanced at the large hourglass seeing the grains of sand slowly trickle down. The two still saw each other on a regular basis, but it was just not the same.  
Running digits over the mirror making the surface shimmer he made it focus on the two mechs and saw them being equally unhappy. They looked haggard and didn't look like they took good care of their human body's, their facial hair growing and losing a bit of bulk. One month and the two decepticons would run out of time. He wanted the femmes to be happy, he wanted his creations to be happy but he knew Megatron would be to stubborn to return on his own to the femmes and he also knew that the two had received a "panic button device" from the autobots as well just in case.

Clasping his large servo's together and threading the digits he hummed lowly and looked around mischievously. Surely he could.. interfere a little bit, after all having to watch them wallow in self-pity for another month was no entertainment, he told himself. Cracking his digits, he waived them around a little bit as if to prepare himself for something. Spreading his servo wide, he muttered something in ancient cybertronian and gently touched the surface of the mirror making it shine a brilliant flash of white before turning to normal. "There.. that should do it "he said softly and quickly turned around when he heard his name being called "Primus, what are you up to now with those earthlings" came a heavy voice. "nothing nothing.." he said quickly "merely observing" the god stated innocently and the grunt from the other being told him he didn't believe him. But that didn't matter, all he could do now was wait.

Megatron was once again grumbling at his SIC. "what are you scheming now Starscream" he growled and rose up from his chair, joints snapping in to place. "Nothing oh great liege" the other man spoke with a mock bow. Both were back at their old antics or so it seemed, were on edge, felt filthy and twitchy and just wanted their time to be over and done with. Starscream missed Keila dearly, Megatron's estimation that his SIC would "get over it "was wrong. He himself had to admit that he missed Tea, he missed her minty scent and soft hair, he missed their arguments. Giving a loud sigh he rubbed a large hand over his face and was about to smack the Jet for his insolence when he suddenly heard screeching tires stop in front of the safe house and a few seconds later the panting and worried looking holoform of Ironhide barged in."The femme's .. you have to come "he said 'quick now quick there is no time!" both decepticons stared blankly at Ironhide "what in the pits are you talking about?" roared Megatron as he moved towards the bulky man but Ironhide would have nothing of it "Get in the fragging CAR" he spat and gave Megatron a shake.

Starscream already brushed past the weapons specialist and practically ran to the black topkick who was swinging its doors open. Megatron finally nodded and when released he followed the holoform, both getting in and the holoform disappearing once inside. Both men were big bundles of clenched fists and jaws, and pale faces. "what happened" Megatron asked his heart hammering in his chest and he felt he was slightly out of breath, the most terrible scenario's flashed past his mind's eye. He cursed the decision he had taken leaving them behind, cursed his treacherous spark, cursed his weak body. Ironhide said nothing and sped away from the safehouse driving through the traffic beeping his horn as he tried to make people move.

After a half hour drive he pulled off the freeway and suddenly heard a loud air horn, a large familiar semi truck banking next to them flashing his headlights once in recognition. "Prime" Starscream said softly before nervously fidgeting in his seat. If prime was also here things must be serious, oh his beautiful sweet spark, he prayed to primus and every human and cybertronian god that his little human was ok. He was about to spat and rage to his leader that this was all his fault, that it would be on his spark if the femmes were harmed but right as he opened his mouth to speak the words were lost to him as he gazed at his leader's face. Megatron looked completely lost, his red eyes glaring at the speedometer of the car almost willing it to go faster, his hands were clenched so tight on his knees that the knuckles hard turned white and his chest was heaving as he seemed to be struggling to control his breathing.  
Sitting back with a huff he realized it all looked familiar, the road, the woods. They were going to the cabin. He then realized the time, they had only been 30 human minutes away from the femmes, he could have walked there. Clenching his firsts he decided to file that little piece of data for later, when he the femmes were safe, when Keila.. was safe.

Ironhide and Optimus stopped before the cabin they knew so well, Optimus transforming instantly and Ironhide practically expelling the two decepticons from his truck form. "Uugh…I need another decontamination "he said gruffly before he too transformed shaking his arms and legs a bit in a dramatic display. Optimus his deep rumble broke through "not now Ironhide", he spoke gruffly and his blue optics focused on the door of the cabin. "What in the pits is going on, where are Tea and Kaila, are they harmed?" Starscream demanded not noticing that the door Optimus was staring at had opened and two confused looking femmes came out.  
There was still a lot of commotion coming from the two decepticons when a soft voice grinded all actions and shouting to a halt.

"S.. Starscream.. Megatron?" came the slightly shaking voice from Keila. Starscreams face snapped towards the door and so did Megatron's, their eyes widening and their whole demeanor losing all the built op tension. "Keila" Starscream said his voice breaking. "You're ok" he said confused but relieved. Megatrons crimson gaze was seeking out Tea's, but she had quickly averted her green eyes to the ground after overcoming the initial shock. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
"We are… but why are you here? Have you come to hurt us some more?" Keila said in a harsh tone, her dark eyes shining with tears. "Hurt you..? oh no sweetspark don't cry" the jet said softly and reached a hand towards her, moving a step forward.

They were still quite a distance apart from each other but Keila recoiled slightly. "You left" she said with an accusatory voice. "You left us, you left me" she stressed out the last word. "I didn't want to, please believe me when I say this "the SIC spoke feeling his spark.. no heart.. beating wildly in his chest. He felt lightheaded as he saw the hurt in Keila's eyes. She looked so beautiful in her yellow sun dress, her skin lightly sun kissed but still creamy. "But you did "she pressed. Seeing the despair in his seekers eyes Megatron decided to interrupt "it was my choice, Starscream didn't have anything to do with it… I sedated him as I did with the both of you" his deep voice rumbled. All of them fell silent at the sudden admission, of course the autobots had known but the girls hadn't known that he had also done it to Starscream. "And he did not return simply because he had no idea what your location was" he spoke sensing Keila's next question.

Starscream looked surprised at his leader, while the information was true, he hadn't thought Megatron would admit it to the femmes. His leader was also staring at the ground, not being able to bear the hurt and disappointed stares of the femmes. Optimus cleared his throat "We are also to blame, we knew of the plan and did nothing to stop it, even motivated and assisted. We thought you were in danger with them and were glad of an alternate option. We wanted you safe… Megatron and Starscream wanted you safe. "he added. Keila stared at Starscream, oh how she had missed him. She had cried herself to sleep so many times and still after all the time being separated, now that he was in front of her looking utterly destroyed, all she wanted to do was hug him and kiss him. Yeah, she was still mad as hell, but at least he was here to stay right? "Are you… are you here to stay?" she asked timidly. The jet nodded "yes.. for aslong as primus lets me I will stay, and even if I am in a different form I will find you, I swear it on my spark" he said certainly and was about to add something when he suddenly had his arms full of femme. Keila had ran towards the jet and launched herself in his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the small form he buried his face into her neck, deeply inhaling her lovely scent. Primus yes, this was what made him complete, his sweetspark. Keila was crying softly giving him soft kisses on his neck and cheek and finally kissing him right on the derma's.

"I'm still angry with you!" she said poking him in the chest "but we will deal with that later" Keila said and relaxed in his embrace. And just like that, the two felt complete once more. All this time Tea had remained quiet and was still glaring at the floor, one hand grasping her other arm crossing it over her chest in a light defensive stance. Optimus, a smile gracing his faceplates as he looked at Keila and Starscream turned to Tea and instantly lost his smile. He had worried this would be the response, the two were too fragging stubborn for their own good, but he also knew Tea had been hurt badly. The femme was brave and fierce but had a very sensitive spark, he worried she might have blocked them all out completely but when her eyes were up to look him in the optic he finally got some hope that things would be ok. The fire was still there.

"Prime, you pit spawned fragger, you tricked us!" Megatron spoke narrowing his eyes to the prime. "You and that piece of scrap metal made us believe something had happened to them!" he said indignantly. The prime nodded "I knew you would not join me if you thought something would have happened to them, if I had done it differently you would have refused"he stated to Megatron. The leader wanted to say something but bit his tongue, the prime was right. He expected Starscream to throw a fuss but the SIC was too busy crooning at his human and petting her hair. "Why now" he just asked. This the prime shrugged his shoulderplates "I got… inspired" he said vaguely before changing the subject "Alright…all seems to be fine here, false alarm. Ironhide lets roll out" he said a bit awkwardly. "Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you!" came the sudden loud and angry voice of Tea. She charged forward stomping towards the prime with large steps making Optimus twitch lightly, he quickly transformed and took off blearing his horn as he left as a goodbye as drove off quickly like primus himself was on his heels, the large cabin of the semi swaying lightly as he drove over the pits in the road a bit too fast. Ironhide had looked at his leader in surprise and took a step back as Tea now fixed her green glare on him "eern… gotta go ya know…duty calls, gotta polish my guns" he said before transforming and driving off before he was even fully transformed.

"Cowards "Tea grunted and placed her hands in her side. Megatron snickered but abruptly stopped as he was now subjugated to the femme's deadly stare. "What are you laughing about huh? Something funny in drugging woman and leaving them in the dirt "she snapped. Megatron frowned "you were hardly left in the dirt femme" he grunted. "It's an EXPRESION you dolt!" she shouted before turning around, for a second the leader thought they had been rejected, or at least, he was being rejected but then he saw tea sigh deeply "are you all going to come in or not" she said before moving inside the cabin.


	16. Doing the Boogie

Chapter 16: Doing the boogie. Notes:

SMUT ALERT!

~~~~~~~~

Things settled down quickly after that day. Starscream and Keila were back to their old routine, like nothing had happened. But Megatron and Tea tried to ignore each other as much as possible but it had proven to be difficult in the relatively small cabin. One night at dinner Keila rolled her eyes" oh give over already, you two are making me depressed!" she said speaking to both of them. "I know you wanna kiss and make up, do it already" she said. "I most certainly do not want to kiss and make up" Megatron said sounding like a small child folding his arms over his broad chest.

Tea snorted "like you even know how to kiss" she jabbed. It was a clear lie, whenever she thought about that kiss she would nearly turn into a pig puddle of goo. "Oh yes.. that is why you weren't even able to stand on your feet after my kiss" Megatron said sarcastically. Starscream was covering his ears and singing "lalalala" loudly. Just because Cybertronians were not shy about their fragging, didn't mean he'd have any interest in knowing what his glorious leader did to the little human. Keila had grabbed some ice popsicles and was currently licking one rather, deviously. Starscreams chanting abruptly stopped and his mouth went dry. "Excuse us "he said before getting up and grasping a now giggling Keila by the arm almost dragging her and the iced treat to their bedroom before slamming the door. A few seconds later they could hear happy squealing and groaning from the room.  
The two remained at the table for a few moments before Tea got up abruptly and grabbing some of the plates preparing to clean up the dishes.

"I am sorry" she suddenly heard and nearly dropped the plates. She quickly set them down on the counter and turned "what did you say?" she asked a bit surprised. Megatron clenched his fists tightly glaring at the table "I am sorry "he repeated. "For what" Tea said after allowing a few seconds of silence. "You know what for!" Megatron snapped. "I want you to say it "Tea said, "I want you to tell me.. . exactly what you are sorry for" she said her own small fists clutching a small rag to clean the table with, using it as an anchor as she felt like she was about to be sucked into a void, her hart was hammering in her chest.

Megatron took a deep breath seemingly trying to contain himself. "For sedating you, leaving you, hurting you, for almost every action I took since you found us" he said his large fists lightly trembling. Apologies was not something he did, he didn't remember ever apologizing for something, it was against his basic coding, his pride. "for kissing me?" Tea interrupted, Megatron growled "no.. not that.. never that" he added more softly. "I thought.." he began but had to clear his throat as he felt it was being squeezed by an unseen force, his mouth dry out of fear of rejection. "I thought it was the best choice, I didn't want to jeopardize your safety. If my fraction would have found us, they would have terminated you and your friend together with us in a sparkbeat and I could have done nothing to protect you.. I am weak in this form" he growled. When that retched autobot barged in giving us the idea that something had happened to you and Keila, my world collapsed. i do not recall ever feeling so desperate as I did then, I thought I failed, failed at keeping you safe, failed as a leader to Starscream for not protecting his mate, failed at everything! I felt as if the pain of leaving you behind had all been for nothing and I realized that.." he said suddenly grinding to a halt with his speech, his voice breaking. To his horror, he had started leaking from his eyes and furiously wiped away the liquid in confusion as to why he would be leaking over this.  
Tea had stepped a bit closer to the man who was still seated at the table obviously struggling with the words. This one-sided conversation was more than Megatron had ever spoken to her, she felt her heart clench painfully as she saw a few tears roll over his cheeks and every cell in her body wanted to go and comfort him, she had missed him so much it had physically hurt after he left but once again her stubbornness prevented her to go to him.

She knew just how to push his buttons and wanted him to hear him say it. "You realized what? She asked but Megatron remained quiet "Coward! Can't even say it "she hissed and turned around trying to stop her own eyes from overflowing with tears. Hearing a chair fall down on the floor she tried turning around towards him again but before she could she was pressed against the counter, his warm body flush against her back, his arms on each side of her on the countertop. He moved his mouth to her ear inhaling the scent that clung to her before continuing to speak. "I realized that i lost my spark to you "he growled "I realized this before but I did not allow myself to admit it, it is still war and I wished to protect my spark. But I found, that I cannot get you out of my processor, nor spark. He nudged her cheek some with his nose and Tea turned her head to the side before slowly turning around In his embrace. His crimson eyes glanced at her lips before moving forward and pressing his dermas against hers roughly, nipping at her lower lip, his glossa slowly gliding over it in a soothing gesture and his trimmed facial hair tickling her skin.

Tea couldn't help but smile at the words, the pain was still there but they would handle that later, for now she was satisfied he was back. Breaking their connection, she spoke in a teasing tone "so, you love me huh, a weak little human ". He huffed and pulled back his face a little bit to glance at his femme. "You my bravespark are anything but weak, I don't think I have ever met someone who was able to threaten not only Optimus Prime himself, but also that trigger happy weapons specialist without getting shot and get away with it. That day when we returned and you stepped towards them, I have never seen them take off so fast not even in battle "he chuckled. "I don't think they had even finished transforming before they took off".

Tea closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck, her hands grasping at his dark hair as she kissed him "I love you too" she said breathlessly and smiled as she could hear a deep purr emanate from his chest. Megatron lifted her up on the counter and ground his hips against hers slowly, she could feel his hardness through his pants and moved her hands down to free it from its confinements. "I need you "she spoke. "And you will have me "he assured her as his hands tore at her pants "off with this fragging contraption" he snarled and started to tug her pants off. Happy that he was finally successful he tossed it aside quickly. "Wait,wait! What if they see" she said meaning Keila and Starscream. "I do not care," he growled before ripping her panty's apart and slowly removing the crotch of the panty's from out between her legs. Tea shuddered at the friction and bit her lip to prevent her from moaning. After she was sure she wouldn't either beg or moan she smirked "well isn't that your most frequently used sentence "she jibed playfully referring to their last argument that ended up in a nice bout of sex. "Naughty femme" he admonished playfully before grasping her blouse by two ends and ripping it open buttons flying everywhere. "HEY! You know we can take them off without destroying them" she spoke a bit perturbed but in reality, she couldn't give two shits about her clothing, all she wanted was to feel him inside her.

Megatron lifted her from the counter, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch and laying her down moving his warm body on top of hers. He could feel her, every part of her, every curve, every twitch of her beautiful pale skin. His glossa moved over the swell of her lace encased breasts, before trailing up to her neck and behind her ear. He enjoyed marking her with his scent, he dreaded his time ending soon, he did not know what would happen next. Not wanting to think about these things when he had such a delectable treat underneath him he distracted himself again by pressing his stiff spike against her warm and very wet center. "so ready for me.. always so ready my bravespark" he crooned before aligning himself and entering her with one deep thrust nearly rocking them both off the couch.

"Ugn.."they moaned in unison at the tight fit. Soon Megatron started thrusting inside the femme setting a brutal pace, hissing as Tea pressed her nails into his back and nipped his neck on his trapezius muscle, his chest, anywhere she could get her teeth in. They had to expel all their frustration and energy. There were no more words as they continued to move, only the occasional grunt and the slapping of skin on skin could be heard. Megatron looked down at the femme as he towered over her trying to get more grip and go faster, but this position wouldn't allow him to. Growling he suddenly pulled back hearing Tea whimper with the loss before grasping her hips and flipping her over "on your hands and knees pet, offer yourself to me" he purred seductively lowering his voice even more. Tea lowered her upper body and presented her ass to him, her knees somewhat apart so he could see her glistening center. Her face was flushed with heat and embarrassment for being so wanton, but Megatron would have nothing of it. "Do not be ashamed my pet, I greatly enjoy seeing you like this, dripping your ambrosia, ready for my spike to fill you, to claim you as mine. "He spoke before swiping a digit trough the wet folds teasingly slow, bringing the glistening digit to his nose he sniffed It, his red eyes drooping, his glossa sneaking out and wrap around the digit lapping up the juices.

"Gods Megatron just fuck me already, I can't stand this teasing!" she said wiggling her ass, rubbing her legs together to try and create some friction "ah ah ah naughty femme, no cheating "he rumbled roughly pulling her knees apart and using one large hand between her shoulder blades to press her down forcing her to push her ass up. He then mounted her and with a snarl he pushed forward bottoming with one deep thrust, the new position providing more leverage. "Nhhng,, ah, sweet primus…my bravespark " he panted as he bowed over her, the rhythm of his pounding increasing as he let go of everything.

Every problem he had ever had, every fear, his whole world narrowed to a single super charged focal point, that being the femme underneath him. Feeling her tense up, her inner walls constricting around his spike seemingly intent to swallow him hole, he moved a bit back grasping her hips as he slammed her back to him as he thrust up into her his pace increasing as he felt his own overload approaching. "Overload for me my love.. my spark.." he cooed and right after he had spoken Tea suddenly tensed as a climax tore through her, her whole body locking in pleasure as she gave a satisfied cry. The warlord felt her constrict around him and he could not hold on any longer. Snarling he bared his teeth "By the pits!" he hissed as his body stuttered once, twice, before he overloaded into her, his seed bursting into her seeking to claim an egg, luckily for Tea she had a IUD.

Both collapsed and Megatron gently rolled underneath her to make sure he didn't crush her, holding her in his arms. Tea snuggled in his arms placing her head on his chest, feeling his wild heartbeat and heaving chest as they came down from their high. "That was something else" she said and pressed her lips against the big scar on his chest. "What happened here?" she asked and Megatron shifted a bit not liking to discuss it, but he felt he should. "That Witwicky boy pressed the all spark into my chest, it did not end well" he said slowly. "I'm sorry" she said not having the energy to ask him more about it, it didn't matter anyway, it was the past. "I am too. My selfishness costs us the only means to restore our world. I had forgotten what I stood for, what I used to fight for, I lost my way over the thousands of years "he rumbled on absently while Tea gently stroked his chest. The nice temperature in the cabin and his recent overload made him sleepy, pulling tea closer he grabbed one of the many fluffy fabrics she had laying around and covered them around their waist. "sleep" he grumbled. Tea frowned and scrunched up her nose "but we're all sticky!" she protested making the warlord chuckle "just the way I like it, marked with each other's scents, you are mine and I am yours and all will know it" he stated tiredly before yawning snuggling closer and putting an arm back to support his own head. Soon his eyes drifted closed and he fell into the most peaceful recharge he ever remembered having, his mate curled into his arms.

Starscream and Keila were also recovering from their activities, the jet and curled around the femme protectively. "It seems they finally gave in "Keila said with an amused but also relieved tone. "it would seem so indeed my little firecracker" he spoke lovingly. Keila smiled shyly before gently pressing her lips against his, her tongue sneaking out to lap at his lower lip. "And so did we, several times "she said smirking as she felt utterly debouched and satisfied. "hmmh, it would seem so "he repeated again teasingly before raking his thin digits through her black hair, careful to not catch a snare. "I liked it when you ran your nails over my back and shoulder blades, it's very sensitive "the SIC spoke making his mate sit up lightly leaning on her elbow as her hand supported her head. "Why? "she asked and noticed he got a glazed faraway look in his red eyes. "My wings "he said softly "it's where my wings were, on my original body".

Keila felt his sadness "I'm sorry, you must miss flying "she spoke softly and saw the SIC nod. "Yes, very much" he whispered and for a few seconds there was utter silence in the room "But I would trade them, to be with you" Starscream said softly, almost afraid. The woman next to him gave a soft gasp and her dark eyes filled up with tears" you would give up your wings for me?" she asked and the man in front of her nodded "in a sparkbeat. I would always miss them as they are… where. . everything I was. But now you have taken that place "he said and grasped her one of her hands bringing it to his lips and gently kissing the knuckles, his glossa gliding over a few of them teasingly "My beautiful sweetspark "he purred before claiming her lips once more. "I love you dearspark "the once ruthless jet whispered. "I love you too flyboy" she said with a smile before closing eyes and allowing herself to slip into a peaceful slumber.


	17. Time's up!

Chapter 17: Time's up!

"Staaaaaaaaaaaarrr" Keila whined as she was once again faced with the dilemma of the jet holding up a piece of her favorite chocolate. "you had enough of this stuff "he calmly stated holding it even higher. It was like a Deja-vu from a few months ago, but this time he was more attentive to the sneaky other femme who tended to take the chocolate from both of them, and then when he tried to reclaim it he had to get passed his very protective and bulky leader, so he opted for constant vigilance instead. "You calling me fat?!" she said indignantly and put her hands in her sides pouting some "I said no such thing "the jet spoke exasperated. "it is not healthy to inhale 3 of these candybars in one go. Have you seen the ingredients? ".

They kept bickering playfully when he looked at his leader trying to get his validation and was suddenly struck with realization as he saw Megatron's grim features and he knew instantly why. Their time was up, now that he thought about it, he could feel it in his very core. Something was off. Both men had explained to the femme's what they think had happened and explained that time was running out. They were upset, angry but mostly afraid because none of them knew what would happen, would they die, be returned to their own body's, could they stay? They just didn't know. To Starscream it felt as if someone had punched him in the gut and he lowered his arm feeling that a still oblivious Keila snatched the chocolate away "Got it!" she said triumphantly while peeling away the wrapping when she suddenly noticed the vacant look in her lover's eyes. "what's going on "she asked. "I think we are out of time 'he stated and clenched his fists seeing his leader give him a nod.

"What no, we had more time right? "she asked looking confused while looking at Tea who had a defeated look on her face. "No" she said and dropped the chocolate on the floor moving close to Starscream embracing him. "Maybe nothing will happen "she said hopefully. Meanwhile Tea buried herself closer to Megatron as they were lounging on the sofa. It wasn't fair, she thought, she had finally found happiness and now it would perhaps all be taken away from them. She didn't understand what she had done to anger fate, fucking unfair. Meanwhile, Primus looked at the hourglass as the last grains of sand dropped down. It was time to collect, looking into his well he saw that they were all upset. His spark clenched as he noted the femmes tears and the desperate look in his creations eyes, he knew separating them was cruel but it had to be done, he had to check and see if they truly had a change of spark or if this was all some elaborate scheme of the warlord. Venting deeply, he saw the last grain of sand fall and focused, closing his optics as he prepared to pick them up, he could clap his hands and take them away but he wasn't that cruel, besides, he wanted to meet the femme's who managed to steal his two most difficult creation's sparks.

Tea and Keila were still trying not to lose it when suddenly a tall gorgeous looking man was standing right in the middle of their living room. He had blond hair, electric blue eyes, and was dressed in a white turtleneck and pants. "Hello "he said and focused his blue eyes on the small group "Please do not be alarmed, I have not come to harm you" he stated calmly. Megatrons eyes widened and he clutched his femme closer "Pr.. Primus? "he spoke his voice shaking. The blue eyes focused on the warlord and the man nodded "Indeed, I am him "he said slowly still trying to not spook the humans that were there. "I have come to collect you Megatron, you and Starscream" he explained and took a step closer. "NO!" came the panicked shout from both of the femmes and Primus his head snapped towards them, he had not expected that extraction would be so difficult but he wanted to calm the humans. Keila stepped forward after detaching herself from Starscream "Please, don't take them away… we love them please don't, they can't die!" came the heartbroken plea from the small femme. "If their sparks are pure and their intent is right, they will not be off lined little femme" The god spoke. "Either way, they cannot stay in this form, this is not the form they were created in, so they must either return to their original forms or come with me were they will be guided to the Pits, depending on the outcome of the judgement" he spoke casually.

Tea felt Megatron tense next to her and looked into his eyes, his crimson eyes searching hers. He was afraid, she could tell and knew if this figure in their room truly was their god then there was nothing she could do to stop him. Inhaling his scent, she whimpered lightly as she realized this was their goodbye, even if they got to return to their original forms. Would they remember them, would they still care? Megatron slowly untangled himself from Tea and got up but before he could properly stand up the femme had wrapped herself around him once more, he gave a bitter chuckle and kissed the top of her head "It will be ok, I swear it on.. "he said and then smirked "I swear it on Primus" he growled making the god twitch lightly. Keila had also latched herself onto Starscream and was kissing him in earnest. "My love" she breathed "you will get your wings back "she said tears flowing over her cheeks. "I told you sweetspark, they mean nothing if I cannot have you "he whispered against her lips.

Primus cocked his head curiously and cleared his throat frowning at the feeling It generated. Humans were weird creatures, he decided before refocusing on the two decepticons "Come, it is time "he spoke. The two decepticons managed to detach themselves from the femmes and primus had thrown up an energy shield between them, making sure that the femmes could no longer interfere. He did not know what would happen if he took them and the humans would be standing too close and he did not wish to endanger them. They looked back at the femmes who were both now openly crying and smiled at them gently, giving them a small casual wave of their hands trying to comfort them. Looking at each other for a second Megatron spoke, his voice tight "It was an honor to have you as my SIC seeker, I might have not showed it, but you were a skilled fighter and tactician, impulsive… but good" he said not wanting to be too soft. Starscream swallowed hard and clenched his fists "it's been a good run my liege "he said and for the first time, he sounded earnest, they turned looking into the femme's eyes trying to show them how much they loved them when suddenly all went black and Megatron and Starscream knew no more.


	18. Mech once more

Chapter 18: Mech once more.

"Lord Megatron?" came a familiar voice. "Soundwave?" he grunted and stopped abruptly after hearing his own voice. "Affirmative" he heard and groaned, his hand moving to his head and froze, the hair was gone. He saw familiar messages before him as he booted up and he suddenly realized that he was back, in his old body, in his throne room sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. "Uhhgg " he heard suddenly underneath him as he felt himself move a bit, frowning he looked down his optics adjusting as he took in the body of his seeker who was coming online himself. Pushing himself up he accepted the arm of Soundwave for a moment before putting himself upright, the gears working to stabilize his bulk. Shaking his helm, he looked down at his claw, it was strange to see himself back like this, had everything been a dream?" he wondered and looked at his SIC who looked equally confused. No, no dream, they had been spared!

Venting deeply remembering the loud booming voice of Primus in his mind "One more chance, that is all you will have, if you offline and your spark is once again tainted with darkness you will go straight to the pits " Shaking his helm again he looked around the familiar throne room and felt a pang of disappointment that they weren't able to stay with the femmes. But on the other hand, primus had not stated they were not allowed to seek them out, in fact the god had not spoken about them at all.  
Soundwave showed a question mark in his visor before speaking, "Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream disappeared 6 earth months, unharmed?" he queried. The warlord nodded "I think so Soundwaive but we have things to do, call all Decepticons and get them here "he commanded and the 3rd In command made an affirmative noise before touching the side of his helm. Soon the throne room was crowded with his men, Starscream had re-united with his thrine and they were currently busy touching each other's wings, re- bonding. They all looked, healthy and well fed strangely enough, he had expected utter chaos but the opposite seemed to be the case.

"Decepticons!" he spoke, his voice carrying trough the large hall. "These past 6 earth months Starscream and I have been, indisposed. "he rumbled "We have learned, adapted as Primus himself decided to grace us with an assignment "he said twisting the truth some. As the group fell silent he continued, "We were all blinded my friends "he spoke in the same tone as he used to do when he was high protector of Cybertron. "I.. forgot our goal, our reason for this war. To be free from corruption and oppression. Protect the weak and innocent "he rumbled. The group seemed confused and some nervously shifted on their pedes not knowing what had gotten into their leader and none dared to speak afraid to break the magic. "In order to survive, we had to make …unexpected allies" he said his voice low.  
The leader moved his red optics on the group, his claws clenching the armrest on his throne making the mechs in front of him tense some expecting an anger tantrum. But the leader stood and moved forward slightly "We will strike a deal with the Autobots to end the war, this does not mean that we will be weak my friends, no, we will remain the same but better, stronger and wiser" he rumbled.  
He was surprised at the lack of protest from the group but he decided to find out later why this was the case. If he looked in detail he could even see relief in some of the optics of his men, his SIC gave him a respectful nod as he was leaning against his thrine mates. "We will leave the humans alone, as long as they leave us alone. I will discuss the details with Optimus Prime himself but for now, Starscream and I must run an errand before moving over to the details." He spoke and nodded at the seeker.

Both Mechs left a group of stunned decepticons behind but before he left he turned to soundwave "Soundwave, you are in command in our absence, do not disappoint me "he spoke sounding much like the old Megatron, the threat being very real. Turning to Starscream he smirked "We have a visit to make "he spoke and as soon as they were outside they transformed into their jet forms before blasting off. Soundwave had tried to inform the leader that negotiations were not required seeing a treaty had been made 2 earth months ago. Optimus prime had contacted them and offered them a cut in the energon mining winnings, the starving mechs had taken the deal with open arms not really knowing what to do with their leader and SIC gone. It had been blissfully calm so when Soundwave saw that his leader and commander Starscream had returned, his spark turned restless, worried for the things to come. They surprised everyone however by declaring he called out peace. Turning to the large group he stared blankly through his visor before ordering everyone back to work.

Soon Megatron and Starscream arrived at their destination and transformed in the air landing in front of the familiar soil. Both had remembered the Coordinates this time, not wanting a repeat of last time. "We are back "he grumbled and couldn't stop himself from sounding excited. Starscream looked worried "what if they don't like us, how we are now? How is it even going to work in these forms "he asked sadly "we will make it work" Megatron said determinedly. Much like the last reunion the overly shiny door opened and out came their two femmes. The ex-warlord had concluded 5 earth days had passed since their goodbye and stared at the femmes his intake making a low whining sound as he saw Tea and Keila, having it confirmed that they too had been real, that all of their experiences had been real, and the look in their eyes confirmed that what they experienced, their love, had been real.


	19. Reunited and Treaty's

Chapter 19: Re-united and treaty's.

"Megatron? Starscream? "they said in unison and took a tentative step forward as they gazed at the huge mechs. Their sharp feature's and sheer size making them look terrifying. But when they looked into their red optics the both of them broke off into a run towards them. Megatron kneeled and so did Starscream lowering their helms down as they moved closer "You're ok! You are both ok!" Keila said happily not being bothered by the jets original form "it's really you "she said softly and pressed her lips against Starscreams lower derma. "My love" she whispered and Starscream's optics softened "My dearspark, I have missed you "he spoke softly and as gently as he could, stroked his claw over her back. Tea had moved to Megatron as well and also pressed her lips against his one of his dermas. "You don't fit in my house anymore "she said lightly and bit her lower lip. Megatron chuckled and vented deeply inhaling her signature minty scent, reveling in it before responding "we will make it work, we have the best scientists in the world, and together with the Autobots, there are options" he spoke and raised a servo to very gently rake a digit through her red hair.

"Now, I have a deal to make but I would like you to join me "he said and put his servo on the floor, claws up motioning her to climb on. When he saw that Tea was slightly nervous about what was to come he rumbled softly "I will not harm you, transforming is a natural skill among my species" and watched as Tea climbed on his servo. He gently raised it to his chest and held her close to his spark feeling satisfied as his spark seemed to hum in happiness recognizing the femme. Starscream whispered something at the femme still standing on the floor and chuckled as she quickly climbed on his servo. "Just stay still" they spoke before smirking and jumping up, suddenly Tea saw everything bend and click around her, daylight disappearing before reappearing through a tinted glass window above her as Megatron transformed into his jet form in the air, shooting up in the sky.

Humans would have a hard time surviving the G force, especially not without protective gear but he had adjusted the atmosphere making it feel like she was just riding a very fast roller-coaster. "Holy shit!" Tea screamed as they shot off into the sky but her screaming was soon replaced with silence as she marveled at the view. 'oh wauw" she breathed and looked to her side as she saw Starscream banking next to them in his jet form, carrying a grinning Keila inside. Where's the jet next to her was sleek, Megatron was bulky and armed to the teeth she noticed looking at his wings. Megatron had to get used to have someone in his cockpit but got used to it quickly enough, he did lose focus a little bit as Tea's hands ran over the seat and the steering column. "I can feel that you know" he purred trough the radio and Tea smirked "good "she moving her fingers over the top of the joystick before gripping it tightly. "Frag.. devious femme "he spoke trough the static on the radio the large jet losing focus for a millisecond before stabilizing. "Oh yes, we can most definitely make this work "Tea purred seductively.

Meanwhile at the autobot base Optimus prime was seated behind his desk and frowned as he received a COM from a familiar feed. "Megatron? "he asked hesitantly as his digits touched his filial to make contact. "Yes prime, it is I " the warlord rumbled seemingly very pleased. A shock of worry went through Optimus his spark. It was obvious they had returned to their original body's or else they weren't able to contact him like this, he was worried Megatron would be back to his old antics and destroy the fragile peace treaty they had. Neither side trusted the other and he feared that would never change, but it was nice. "What can I do for you "Optimus stated carefully, slowly. "I would like permission to land on your base prime, I wish to discuss a treaty. Starscream is with me as well "he spoke clearly, halting for a second when he spoke the word treaty. It was still difficult for him to think these things.

After a few seconds the Prime replied "You have permission to land on base, hangar 43" he stated. "Excellent, the leader purred and Optimus raised an optic ridge in confusion at the tone. "Tea and Kaila have joined us so please refrain your trigger-happy men from attacking us "he said. Optimus couldn't help but smile, that explained his brother's relaxed tone. He was happy that the mechs had collected the femme's and were apparently truthful about their intentions when they were human, had they not they would have not been spared by Primus. Optimus got from behind his desk to walk towards the hangar exit and landing strip, having already informed the autobots of the visitors they were all ready for them, pretending to work but shuffling slightly nervously on their pedes. After a minute they heard the loud sound of Jet engines slowing down and then a signature sound of Mechs transforming, after a few seconds of silence Optimus heard a familiar voice "uugnn.. do you think you can be a bit smoother in your transformation? I feel like I've been tossed in a mixer" Tea fussed. "You will get used to it bravespark "the leader purred as he gently held Tea protectively in his clawed servo close to his chest. Starscream had also transformed and was doing the same with Keila, the little femme was overly excited still of the whole trip and was practically bouncing in his servo's. "Settle down little one, I don't want to risk you falling" he said with an amused tone as they walked to the large hangar.

Optimus greeted them warily before allowing them in. "Welcome to the Autobot base "he said formally making Megatron twitch lightly "Please don't remind me " he huffed and looked around at the other autobots. They all looked at him but none were hostile, weary yes, but not hostile. "Before we start I need to offer some clarification "Optimus said cutting straight to the chase as they entered the autobot briefing room. The leader set his femme on the surface of the large table, Optimus glanced at Tea and smiled, this time Tea smiled back genuinely and he felt his spark relax settle down a bit. "After you two left the autobot base as humans, to the safehouse, we started to search for members of your fraction "he said and Megatron's claws clenched lightly before relaxing suddenly remembering how healthy they had looked. "They were in complete disarray, hungry and desperate" Optimus said and saw Starscream winch in guilt. "We offered them peace in trade for a substantial part of the energon winnings that are minded." He rumbled and before Megatron could speak he raised a servo "We did not tell them about your and Starscream's… situation" he clarified and saw the ex-warlord relax. Megatron growled and looked at the red and blue mech, the nerve of him negotiating peace while they were weak, but on the other hand he admired the Prime's tactics and was thankful that he had taken the opportunity instead of off-lining his decepticons.

Megatron however was always trying to get the best deal, he straightened his back strut and looked at Optimus "how much is a substantial part "he rumbled making the prime blink. "30%" he said and Megatron shook his helm "Raise it to 50%" he spoke, the autobot leader coughed "50%!?" no, 40% is the best I can offer" he said enjoying their playful negotiation. Orion Pax used to do this with the decepticon leader when he was still high protector. The SIC who had been quiet for the whole time spoke up "40%, but you will share your Cyberforming technology with us and allow both femme's to study under Ratchet as medic's/mechanics. Megatron's head snapped to the side in surprise but he had to admit that he liked that deal, glancing down to the femmes he could tell they were confused but he would clarify that later. Optimus smirked "40%, we will not share our technology but we will allow you to use it, should all parties agree" he said looking pointily at the two femmes. The other request is agreed. " Starscream glanced at his leader with hopeful optics "Deal" came the rumble from Megatron as he reached over to offer the prime his servo. Optimus reached out his own and firmly grasped the outstretched claw "Deal " the prime said. Both decepticon's collected their femmes again pushing them against their chest sensing they were tired. "You are welcome to stay at base to recharge for the night "Optimus invited, they were about to refuse but then realized having two large jets in front of the cabin might attract some unwanted attention, soon they would all be able to live at the Decepticon base but for now he wanted to spare his men the shock of hearing their leader and his SIC had semi-bonded to human femmes. He would explain it to them later.

"We accept, but if you try anything I will not hesitate to blast you all to bits" he grumbled threateningly flaring out his plates some in an attempt to intimidate, but the prime had known his old friend for so long it didn't bother him. "I will let the autobots know, and they will not harm you, I swear it on my spark "He said touching his spark with his right servo, the digits brushing over the autobot emblem softly. "Can I stay with you?" Kaila asked Starscream but the SIC shook his helm. My alternate mode is not very comfortable for sleeping in, and I worry that I might crush you in my recharge "he said regretfully as he saw Keila's sad frown. They moved towards the barracks and set the femmes down on the floor were Keila and Tea's room was still as it was when they left the base, despite that they didn't use it and sleep in the brig that time. "how did you manage to do this so fast? "Tea asked Optimus who was hiding a secretive smirk. "I had a feeling you two would return so the room was kept intact" he said softly.

Megatron and Starscream kneeled lowering their helm on the same height as the humans "I hope you have a good recharge sweetspark" the jet said softly gently pressing his derma's against the top of her head resembling a kiss on the front of her head. "You two Star, see you tomorrow, I love you." she said happily and nuzzled into his one of his faceplates before turning to the room. Megatron had did the same with Tea and as they saw the door close they got back up and took a few steps back.  
"We will recharge here " he said before settling down and transforming into his jet form, his SIC doing the same their fronts pointed towards the door of the room that the femmes disappeared in. This way they were close to the femmes in case something would happen, Optimus nodded and turned to leave but stopped "I'm glad I don't have to speak with you in my holoform anymore" he grumbled empathizing the word holoform before leaving to his berth. Both jets were quiet in their realization and soon there was a light zapping noise in the hangar, sparks flying everywhere as two familiar forms slowly appeared.


	20. Failed breakfast

Chapter 20: Failed breakfast. Notes:

SO violence, Tea and Kaila get into trouble, will Megatron and Starscream get to them in time? This chapter is a bit violent, blood will flow and our favorite mechs will be..very.. pissed.

~~~~~~~~

Megatron looked down at his hand, the sharp claws had changed to now familiar blunt fingers. Running a hand through his hair he smirked, yes, i think i got it right "Did I succeed?" he asked to Starscream who nodded "you look like you did before, only less human" he said and Megatron frowned "it's the eyes, something about it is off but I don't think most humans will notice it "he said. The leader nodded and looked at Starscream noting that he too looked like his former human form, and that he was correct in his assessment, the gleam in their eyes did look a bit different. "good enough for me, let's go surprise the femmes" he said smirking deviously.

Walking to the door they entered without knocking, "Surpri…" he went to say but abruptly stopped looking confused as a soft fluffy object hit him square in the face as he heard two girlish screams. "se" he finished and looked straight at two almost completely undressed femmes. Smirking he leered at Tea ignoring Keila but Starscream bristled possessively "Keep your dirty optics of my mate Megatron "he said as he moved forward in front of Keila wrapping his long arms around the still stunned and very confused woman. "keep your' s off of mine, toy jet" he scoffed and tossed one of the fluffy pillows that landed on the floor straight at the holloform. "Boys" Tea said and moved to Megatron to hide a bit in his embrace. She remembered the autobots using.. halospecters.. no holoforms, yes that was it, holoforms to present themselves as human and she figured both mechs must have created one as well. She snuggled into his warm muscular body and inhaled, frowning lightly as she noticed he did not have a scent. He used to have a musky earth scent and she loved it. Tea had smelled it on his true form as well. His eyes looked different but instead of a heart she felt the hum of his spark in his chest. That she liked, she concluded. "Behave" she finished and smiled before kissing the leader on the mouth, her tongue teasing gliding over his lower lip. "hnn my little seductress, no matter how gladly I would like to.. continue... this little situation... we all need rest, we will recharge together." He grumbled tiredly before almost dragging Tea to the bed, plonking down and pulling her with before pulling the blankets over them both.

His SIC did the same with his mate and was purring happily while stroking her black hair. Right when Tea was about to fall asleep she suddenly moved her head up "whasa cyberforming?" she asked slurring a bit because she was so sleepy. "you didn't drug is again did you "she asked as she struggled to stay awake. His arm tensed a bit around tea as his spark contracted with pain "no my brave spark.. I will never allow that to happen ever again, I feel.. .a lot of regret over that decision" he said his voice rough. "I'm sorry Megatron I was just teasing, I know you won't do that again and you came back so I forgive you "she said trying to soothe him by stroking his chest making the ex-warlord purr softly. "Tomorrow I will answer your previous question nosy femme, but for now I wish to recharge and I wish for you to recharge. We have a busy day tomorrow "he grumbled kissing her on the top of her head, inhaling her delicious minty scent before finally closing his optics and drifting off into a light but peaceful recharge keeping his motion sensors on around his true form not fully trusting the autobots.

The next morning Megatron onlined early his optics blinking open he remembered where he was, and most importantly who he had in his arms. He couldn't wait to cyberform her so they could properly spark bond, and mate without him having to worry that he would crush or kill her. She would still be small but much much stronger. Though he had heard rumors that they now possessed the technology to even transplant human conciseness into a mech body, creating a whole new transformer. Looking down at the femme in his arms he smiled, he would dislike her losing her beautifull hair but knew that he couldn't bare losing his tiny human to whatever could kill humans these days. He would have time to discuss the subject with her soon enough, first he wanted to learn the options from Prime knowing he would not do anything to harm the femmes. Megatron felt Tea stretch and groan, the familiar popping noise and groans bringing him back to their first evening. "g'morning" Tea said drowsily as she woke up "did you sleep well? "she asked and the leader nodded" I did, and you my bravespark, did you recharge well?" he asked in a friendly tone, his voice still rough with sleep. "I did "she said mimicking his answer before giving him a kiss on the side of his jaw before untangling herself taking the blanket with her to cover herself up a little was she walked to the shower. Megatron was about to join but she shook her head "no, I need a shower to.. do some lady things" she said making Megatron cock his head confused.

"Can I assist?" he asked curiously but before Tea could answer Keira had opened her big mouth "the Yeti here is shaving her cooch, amongst other things "KEILA!" Tea bellowed stomping her foot her face beet red as her supposedly bet friend snickered against Starscreams chest. Both the jet and Megatron were looking up the term on the world wide web trough their holoforms and raised their brows "ah.. and why, do you need shaving there? "he asked. "it must be for aerodynamic purposes "the jet piped up making Keila snort with laughter "oh god it hurts to laugh "she said gasping for breath as the two mechs discussed the purpose of humans shaving their privates.

Tea rolled her eyes" right, I'm hitting the showers my little adolescent friends "she said slightly amused but still embarrassed and turned to the bathroom. She could hear Megatron murmur something to Starscream making Kaila laugh even harder.  
About an hour later Tea and Keila were having breakfast in the mess hall with some of the other soldiers from nest while the two decepticons were discussing some of the details of their treaty with Optimus. Keila took a big bite from her croissant that was filled with delicious chocolate closing her eyes in bliss. "that tastes soo good "she said licking her fingers not noticing a small group of soldiers glaring at the pair. The other soldiers had already gone back to work, and bumblebee had gotten out of his way to order a delicious breakfast for the femmes, he liked to spoil them and had a soft spot for human femmes ever since meeting Mikaela and Carly.

Apparently, the soldiers had enough of the two girls and stood up abruptly. Moving past the table and casually smacking the remainder of their breakfast on the floor. "Decepticon whores" one of the larger ones hissed as they stomped over sandwiches that were sprawled on the floor. Keila's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise and truly did not know what to say, Tea did. "What.. did you say?" she snapped getting up from the table and walking up the the big man. She knew he was stronger but she wouldn't let them be treated like shit. The two-other's seemed to back off a bit thinking that they've done enough, worry going through their body as they realized the possible consequence of their actions as Tea didn't seem to be scared into submission. The larger one didn't get the memo and glared down at her "I said.. Decepticon Whore" he repeated "Did fucking those freaks cause you brain damage? I guess you must be brain damaged to even sleep with them in the first place, they are so ugly and fucked up" he said with a nasty smirk "Right?" he asked his mates.

The other two men gave a nervous chuckle "yeah.. lets go though, we've done enough "one of them said. But Rob did not relent, "I mean they look like tough looking like jets but nothing a nice rocket launcher can't fix, they can't possibly get any uglier! But then I suppose you..girls.. fit the bill quite nicely" he sneered looking at the both of them with disgust in his eyes, she could tell he was jealous and hiding it with as remarks but she didn't care. The soldier was about to speak up again when Tea's hand reared back and she punched the large one straight in the nose. She cried out in pain as his skull seemed a lot harder than when she punched Rick in the face but she was satisfied to hear a crunch and see blood gush out of his nose. "AAH you fwucking Bwitch!" he spat and held his nose before grasping Tea by the hair and slamming her on the table "Tea!' Keila said distressed.

Tea saw stars as her face slammed against the table making her eyebrow split open. "fuck" she hissed and tried to claw or bite at the soldier. But he was much bulkier then her and pushed her down hard. "How dare you touch me you disgusting enemy fucking slut, I think I'll teach you a lesson for hitting your superiors "the man leered at Tea. The two other men's eyes were as wide as saucers, they were so dead!. "Rob man, let it go, common, we made a deal that we wouldn't hurt them, you're not a woman beater are you Rob, let's go men before.. "he said but Rob turned around furiously "That cunt hit me in the nose! She is going to pay and those freaks can't hurt me, they have their rules now or else they'll damage the treaty "he said with a condescending tone. Keila was looking around franticly, she noticed a lot of blood flowing over Tea's face but saw that it was only a split eyebrow.. for now. She looked around franticly and suddenly saw an escape, she'd hate to leave Tea alone but she knew this was her chance, not wanting to risk calling out for the mechs and getting them both more injured.  
She gave Tea a look and saw that the other gave a small nod before snarling at the men to distract them " hey shitfaces! You are all SO dead "she said smirking while trying to get some distance between them. Kaila took her chance and bolted out from the group, sprinting in a dead run towards the hangar, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Almost there almost there, she thought to herself.  
"Oi one is escaping!" the men said but Rob waived it off "whatever, we got our prize right here, I say we rough her up a bit more "he said smirking.

The moment Kaila entered the hangar she noticed a few autobots halting their work to glance at her worriedly. "P..please..Mess hall, Tea hurt , soldiers.. need help please!" she said out of breath. The autobots sprang into action and she noticed that Ratchet was touching his helm with a finger before kneeling to grasp a now crying Keila and gently placing her in bumblebee's hands before sprinting off to the mess hall, he was about to activate his holoform when he got shoved aside bodily by a large Silver mech. "out of my WAY" he shouted and after quickly scanning the area he calculated it was safe to tear the wall away separating him and his mate without hurting her. "Megatron please calm down "said the voice of Optimus who now caught up with the enraged Mech. He had heard the message aswell and had thought Tea had perhaps hurt herself and one of the soldiers were helping, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt the femmes. But the prime would soon find out how naïve he sometimes was towards the human race.  
The wall was down in a second and what he saw made both Optimus and his spark freeze. Tea was being held up by a soldier by the front of her sweater. An injury on her face bleeding profusely as she kept resisting cursing and spatting at the man. She barely had any energy left as she had been ruffled around bad and had used the remainder to try and make sure he didn't hurt her too badly. The moment the wall came down they all turned towards the reason for the collapse, the three men looking in horror and Tea smiling relieved that it was over before blissfully passing out. This was the moment the decepticon leader saw Red.  
He didn't even waste words to the human's as he went to grab them getting ready to crush the filth in his claws. Optimus however snapped out of it and pulled the enraged warlord back "You might hurt Tea "he said his own voice trembling in anger as he felt his own spark would explode with the emotion, what kind of coward would hurt femmes like that. He was disgusted and knew this would be a sensitive topic for his brother, not only because the femme hurt was his mate, but also because hurting femmes was against the base coding of his original programming. Back at Cybertron these situations always enraged his brother the most.  
Ratchet had activated his holoform checked Tea's life signs "They are slightly erratic but I would think it is because of the stress, she has a mild concussion and a small laceration over her right eyebrow. "he concluded. "Small bruises, and a hairline fracture in two ribs. Nothing life-threatening but I will take her to the medbay for treatment" he said as calmly as possible and activated the transformation sequence of his bi pedal form making his holoform gently carry her to the ambulance, the moment she was inside the ambulance drove off.

Megatron had punched prime in the gut with his elbow They are mine!" he spat enraged and managed to throw the prime off his back before turning downwards seeing the humans had fled the scene. He gave a loud roar of frustration making the base almost shake with its intensity and slammed his fist down on one of the tables obliterating it. His processor was raging in full on war mode when he heard a soft voice call for him "Megatron ?" He paused and pushed away the warning messages blinking incisively at him in front of his optics trying to force him into attack. Turning he saw it was Keila, her eyes were bloodshot red from crying and she was currently being held by an equally enraged SIC, his wings fluttering and flared out wide and tight in anger as he tried to soothe his upset mate who was thankfully physically uninjured. "Megatron, please.. lets just see how Tea is doing ok? "she said her voice breaking a bit. She had just noticed her best friend unconscious and being wheeled in the autobot ambulance before taking off. Seeing the upset femme made the leaders spark clench with sympathy. Half a year ago, he wouldn't have thought It would be possible to feel anything else for these fleshlings except disgust but here they were. Optimus vented relieved as his brother seemed to calm down and decided not to bring up the matter of the soldiers, he had already identified the three by looking in to personal register of the defense department and turned out the three were here on temp basis, they were not working for NEST but another division who collaborated with NEST on a regular basis. He sent a COM to ironhide to apprehend the soldiers and followed his slightly subdued brother to the med bay.

Meanwhile at the med bay Tea had been placed on a berth by Ratchet in an attempt to spare the human med bay knowing Megatron would visit soon and would have no interest in interacting in his holoform. The femme looked so frail in the large berth he thought and activated his holoform next to her on the berth gently cleaning her face and attaching a few butterfly bandages over her eyebrow, he wasn't sure it would scar but they would deal with that later. He knew human femmes could fuss over imperfections to the ridiculous extent but he figured Tea was not that kind of femme. Noticing her stirring he put a hand on her shoulder before quickly changing to his Bipedal holoform figuring that the last thing she would need is waking up with a human male avatar looming over her, he liked his nose thank you very much and Tea was now known as the nose breaker seeing her history with Rick and the Soldier.

Tea hissed and put a hand on top of her head opening her eyes slowly "why is it so light?" she said grumpily before looking into the blue optics of Ratchet. "Ratchet "she said smiling "wait.. where is Megatron?" Tea asked panicky leaking trough her voice. "Right here Bravespark "came the distinctive grumble from her lovers voice as she saw his massive frame enter the room followed by Starscream carrying a frantic Keila and a pissed off looking Prime behind them. "My head hurts" she grunted and closed her eyes "no don't sleep yet "the medic said and gently shook her awake. "We need to do some more tests before I can allow you to sleep" he said gently before scanning her quickly. "They called us names, they called YOU names"Tea said frowning but winching as her eyebrow hurt. Keila was relieved to see Tea was doing ok and looking a lot better than she had a half hour ago. "You and your big mouth" she said motherly before motioning Starscream to place her next to Tea on the berth, Ratchet was about to protest as he would normally not allow any interference but as he was done scanning he allowed it. "Can you tell me what happened? "Optimus asked his voice deceptively calm.

Keila nodded "we were enjoying our breakfast when three soldiers past us, they threw our breakfast on the floor, stepped on it and called us .. " she paused glancing at the two decepticon warriors. "Yes?" encouraged a very patient prime. Keila took a deep breath before replying "They called us Decepticon whores" she said making Megatron and Starscream recoil and the present autobots flinch. "Tea, got up from the table and asked them to …repeat what they had said "she said, the larger soldier.. I think he was called Rob, he repeated it, and then some..he called Megatron and Starsream, stupid and ugly and said threatened to kill them with a rocket launcher, I think that did it for Tea because she then sucker punched him on the nose. "she said and bit her lower lip "After that he attacked her back and they fought, I managed to escape because Tea distracted them and the rest you know "she said not wanting to think about her friends bloodied face any longer.

Megatron looked at his SIC, this was the second time his femme was attacked. He admired her spirit but he was worried her attitude would get her killed one day. His spark hummed proudly in his spark-chamber as he heard Tea had stood up for them, his beautiful mate. This event only solidified his wish to at least cyberform his mate, it would be so much easier for all of them. But that would mean they would could be bonded for life, spark bonded. He didn't know she was ready for that, but he knew deep in his spark that he was. Tea grunted and sighted deeply "that fucker, should have used my fork "she said before closing her eyes, she wanted to sleep. "I have administered some pain medication to stop the headache, please wake her up every hour today until tomorrow to make sure she does not lapse into a coma, it is unlikely with a concussion let alone a mild one, but I do not want to risk it. "The medic said before nodding to Megatron allowing him to gently pick her up and cradle her near his spark.  
"I will take her somewhere more comfortable 'he grunted meaning the room they had slept in before. He turned without words and noticed his SIC moving behind him. He got a COM from the jet the moment the girls were safe in their room "Let's find those fraggers and crush them ". The leader gave a small nod "No one touches what is ours, the last time I showed merci but no more "he sends back through their private COM.

"Come now my dear spark, I will keep you safe" he rumbled. Optimus his optics softened as he saw his brother as he used to be back in cybertron days. Well, that was not completely true, he never had been this focused on someone, if Megatron hadn't decided to suggest cyberforming or transforming then this would have ensured that. Optimus touched his filial with his digit sending a COM to ironhide "Have the humans been apprehended? "he asked receiving a negative from his weapons specialist. His optics darkened with anger, they would catch these animals and bring them to justice. The prime wanted nothing more than to punish them for what they did, but he did not want to destroy the treaty they had with the humans, if he were to offline those humans, the other humans wouldn't trust him. They would have to find a different way to ensure justice.


	21. Meeting the Decepticons

Chapter 21: Meeting the Decepticons! Notes:

TC and warp are re-united with their air commander, and meet his mate. Some male Mech on Mech snogging.

~~~~~~

Megatron had woken up his little femme every hour per advice of the autobot medic and had gently stroked her hair until she fell back in recharge. His red eyes from his haloform narrowing in anger as he remembered her beautiful face covered in blood, that moment he thought he lost her, that he had failed in protecting her from the other fleshbags. Thankfully for humans the quantity of blood coming out didn't always portray a correct diagnosis. He made his true form send a PING to Soundwave. "Soundwave, Starscream and myself will be back on base in 3 hours, we are bringing our mates with us " he stated knowing the satellite would be extremely surprised but would never compromise his loyalty or break his confidentiality with the leader. After a few seconds of silence a PING returned " liege?" Megatron repressed a chuckle at the confused tone "Yes soundwave, Starscream and myself have found human mates when performing Prime's assignment, but they will most likely not be human for long, not that it matters, I would like to introduce all to them, that will not cause any problems I presume…? "The response was immediate "No it will not my liege, I will ensure it " "Good Megatron out" he said satisfied and refocused on the femme who was now staring him with an odd look in her eyes "Bravespark? He asked. Tea blinked and smiled "nothing love, you were just staring a bit and you wouldn't respond, I thought you were broken "she teased. The ex-warlord grumbled and pressed his dermas against hers. "Hmmh.. cheeky femme" he rumbled receiving an amused call of protest from Starscream "I think the human term is, please get a room" he said making Keila laugh.

"How are you feeling T? "Keila called as she got out of the bed stretching some ignoring Starscreams protests of not being covered except for her knickers and a long T shirt. "Like I got runover by a freight train, but better then yesterday" she said and slowly got up aswel. "Let's get something to eat" she said seeing Keila flinch. "Megatron and Starscream will join, right? "she asked and they both nodded "of that you can be sure sweetspark" said the jet. At breakfast the two bulky holoforms sat next to their femmes glaring at the very nervous soldiers that were in the mess hall, the room still being a bit of a mess with a large wall missing. Keila and Tea calmly ate their breakfast but stopped eating as a small group approached their table making Megatron and Starscream stand up and flare out their chests to intimidate. The men flinched hard and backed off for a second trying to look around the wall of muscle.

"We… we just wanted to say we are very sorry Ma'm's for what those cunts did, Rob and his mates were always a bit off.. if we were there we would have stopped them and beat the shit out of them he said making the other men nod and clench their first. One of the core values of soldiers were to protect, and those fuckers had carelessly tossed that into the trash.  
"If we see those fuckers on base they better run "said one of the gruff looking soldiers, he reminded Tea of a smaller Ironhide. "Thank you " Tea said before gently tugging on Megatrons arm making him sit down, but he didn't take his blood red eyes of the humans as they passed by.

After a few seconds Megatron and Starscream relaxted "Today you two will meet our fraction, I have informed soundwave of our arrival "he said and Keila clapped her hands excitedly "Im gonna meet your thrine mates star?" she asked her grey eyes shining happily. Starscream had informed her of his thrinemates, and what they did .. what they should be doing.. to be a strong thrine. Keila had merely responded that she thought it was kind of kinky and that she would love to join sometimes if she was allowed. Starscream had almost choked on his tea as she had said it not expecting such openness amongst humans but had agreed.  
An hour later they arrived at the decepticon base, both mechs transforming into their Bi-pedal mode carrying the femmes in their servo's. It looked different then from Autobot base, more basic and run down, more.. alien. But if this was Megatrons home then this would be hers aswel. As they entered a large room Tea gaped at the large throne in the middle of it "You do not… have a throne. " she said. "What's wrong with my throne? "he asked indignantly. "oh nothing…just a bit.. you know self-centered? "she said making Starscream snicker "oh really jet, like you don't want to sit there "she jabbed making the jet stop snickering. "HA! She knows you well seeker" the ex-warlord grinned before glancing at the curious faceplates of his army. When he arrived at his throne he turned and spoke to the group "As you all know ..we have a treaty with the autobots, I was made aware that there was already a treaty made "he rumbled turning to soundwave who tried to look impassive.

"Starscream and myself were able to improve the deal as we are now getting 40% instead of 30%, and added something else.. which brings me to my next subject "he stated and gently unfurled his claw "This is Tea, my mate" he purred hearing gasps coming from the crowd "a human ?" they murmured but it pleased him that none of the men were looking disgusted figuring that any human managing to catch their leaders spark must be special. "We are allowed to use the autobots Cyberforming technology as we wish, I will allow you to take human mate's as long as there is consent between all parties. I will NOT tolerate forced bonding and the penalty is death "he rumbled "Do not mistake me for being soft because of the autobot deal ". Starscream had unfurled his claws and showed his mate keeping a close optic on his thrine mates Skywarp and Thundercracker, they curiously looked at the femme and then to Starscream, questions shining in their optics. Megatron was done with his speech and Keila was also introduced, he left Tea with Starscream, he wanted to talk to soundwave about something. 'Soundwaive "he said gruffly stepping closer to the mech "I have an..assignment" he grumbled his optics hardening as he showed soundwave what had happened. The satellite clenched his servos into fists even though he wasn't fond of humans this was disgusting. "I will revert when it is done " Soundwave spoke before turning around to leave, he had animals to hunt down.

"She's so SQUISHY!" Came the excited squeal from SkyWarp as he tried to grab Keila. "Careful you dolt you might damage her! "Starscream said protectively. "aww c'mon star I won't hurt the little lady I promise!" he said. The commander looked down at his mate who nodded "alright, but if you hurt her I will offline you!" he threatened his wings held up high, Warp's wings drooped slightly in submission as he gingerly grasped the little femme moving her closer to his face "hello little femme " he said and keila smiled "HI! What's your name, your.. designation "she asked and Warp's optic ridges rose in surprise before smiling "My name is Skywarp, or warp for short, and this is Thundercracker or TC for short' he said pointing at his other thrine mate "Did.. Starscream explain to you that we are thrinemates? "he asked carefully. Keila nodded "Star told me what it entails and I would love you.. erm.. join sometimes" she said her cheeks flushing. "He told me he neglected you two, I won't allow that "she said firmly making Starscream lower his helm in regret a bit.

Thundercracker gave the tiny human a smile and winked "We appreciate it little femme, Starscream has been cold and distant lately, but we would love for that to change "he said softly and tentatively reached out to stroke the bottom of Starscreams wing with his digits, an invitation to interface. Starscreams wings fluttered and he let out a pleased purr. "It will, I swear it "the air commander said his vocals soft instead of the normal screeching pitch. "Maybe we can give your little mate a little preview "Warp purred and moved closer to his air commander, his helm closer to the SIC as he grasped the side of the helm moving closer in a slow pace giving both Starscream and Keila enough time to protest, his glossa sneaked out right before his SIC's and his derma's touched.  
The air commander had opened his intake welcoming the incoming glossa with his own as their spittle mingled. Their strong glossas rubbing into each other in clear view of Kaila whose mouth dropped open as she watched the two mechs kiss.

Starsceam gave a little grunt of pleasure as Warp pulled back, a little thread of saliva connecting them both before it snapped. "I missed that star.. I really hope we can.. continue our bonding again and I would be honored if your little femme wishes to join, I can show her all your sensitive nodes "he teased. TC had taken his spot to the other side of his air commander and felt left out whining softly. Starscream turned to him and smirked "don't worry TC, I got you "he spoke calmly before granting him with the same kind of kiss as Warp had given him, their glossa's slowly wrestling against each other. "That's so hot… "came the soft voice of a very flustered Kaila. When Starscream looked down to his little mate he smiled shyly as he sniffed her "someone is getting excited" he purred teasingly making Keila flush even more. "Do not fret my mate, I will not make them wait too long but first I wish to properly mate with you my sweet spark" he purred and moved her closer to his helm before very carefully placing a resemblance of a kiss on the top of her head but they were snapped out of it by a disgruntled voice  
"eeh.. yeah that was hot and all, but you think you could bring me back to Megatron now? I don't think he would like me watching "Tea said but to her surprise she heard a familiar voice rumble behind her "As long as I can join I see no concerns "came the amused voice of the ex-warlord.

This made the whole group flush, excluding Megatron who looked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "yes wel.. before we start any orgies, you need to explain this cyberforming to me "Tea said putting her hands on her sides in her signature stance, but as she did this she swayed lightly still feeling rather dizzy as it happened only yesterday and it would be a few weeks before she fully recovered. Megatron chuckled and nodded gently picking Tea off from Starscreams servo. "patience my dear femme". TC suddenly seemed to focus on Tea's optic ridge, a frown marring his features. "what happened, Squishy?" he asked curiously but backed away as he saw Megatrons free claw clench together in anger. "she was attacked by a male human on the autobot base "he hissed lowly and held his mate close to his spark. When Tea saw that all the jets had angry looks on their faces she knew she would be safe here and whatever Megatron was planning with that cyberforming, she would listen to him as she trusted him with her life. It was crazy at how her life had changed in 6 months, and she wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"Is it ok if I take a little nap, I am rather tired still "she said yawning. The leader nodded and reminded himself to send Starscream and Keila on a run for female supplies. "I will settle down in my berth so you can recharge "he offered but the tone of his voice made it clear It was not available for discussion. Right when he settled down he received a PING from Soundwaive "mission accomplished". A sadistic grin graced his faceplates and he looked down at the almost sleeping femme. "perfect soundwave, Megatron out ". He felt his restless spark settle as he knew his femme would be safe from all past threats. Later that day he got an incoming video call from Prime on his private frequency.

Answering it he saw a disgruntled looking mech and raised an optic ridge" do you need anything…brother?" he asked in mock innocence. "We located the attackers of Tea and Keila "he said pausing at the word located for a second. "Oh? And where are they now?" The ex-warlord grumbled trying to sound angry but knew his brother knew him well. "one of them is dead the others don't seem entirely themselves" Optimus said simply. Megatron had adverted the volume off the call to his audial only and he was glad, he did not want his mate upset. "Oh how.. unfortunate" rumbled the decepticon leader "Cut the slag Megatron, what did you do? "the prime growled but Megatron only gazed neutrally at the blue and red mech "perhaps they saw the errors in their way, humans offline themselves sometimes do they not? "He said and saw the prime smirk from behind his battle mask, the optics shining with an unusual sadistic mirth "I said nothing of them off lining themselves brother ". Knowing he was busted to use the human phrase, he simply shrugged "call it a good estimation" he said and the prime shook his helm "let's keep it at that "he said and shut down the call but not before giving the ex warlord a nod of his helm. Showing his brother that despite the fact that he did not condone violence, this was a good decision. He worried the soldiers might have tried to have revenge. Though death trough nanites was not a pleasant one, it was at least untraceable for human equipment so it seemed the man had offlined himself, and in a way, he did. The nanites, if programmed for a certain purpose could drive one completely insane and make one offline himself. The human authorities could not know, the prime decided.


	22. Procedures and sparkbonds

Chapter 22: Procedures and sparkbonds. Notes:

SPARKBONDS=SMUT, Mech on femme and some shock play.(light)

~~~~

A few months later The Autobots and Decepticons were still at peace, and the femmes had been explained what procedures would be possible for them to take. They could either remain human, or Cyberform. And with the new technology Ratchet had gained it was now possible to cyberform humans into fully functional transformers. Slightly smaller, but still much larger then the size as cyberformed humans were when Optimus his mate Jessica Cyberformed. Both femmes had chosen to Cyberform and were currently in Stasis as their protoforms were being developed, Optimus his made had also chosen to update aswel so they could truly mate instead of working with holoforms ore size inhibitors.

Their mates keeping a watchful optic on the process. Up to the point that Ratchet had chased his prime and the two decepticon's out of his medbay "Alright Hatchet we're leaving calm your processor before it crashes" Starscream sneered flinching shortly after when he received a wrench to the helm. In the meanwhile Megatron had investigated the death of his mate's creators and found out their plane had crashed because of electrical interference because of the fight in mission city, he was relieved that none of his fraction had directly taken out the then finally after two full earth months later they were ready to be woken up, the cyberfluid from their development containers had been drained and the machines disconnected. Rachet had placed the femmes gently on the medical berths and covered them with a mesh blanket before sending COMS to the impatient mechs waiting.

"Where is she?" came the simultaneous growl from Starscream and Megatron. Optimus was the only one patient enough to hold his glossa and wait. "They are awake but they are a bit disoriented, the procedure was a success and after they've chosen their alt form and re-fueled they will be fully operational" the medic explained trying to keep the mechs at bay. They stepped inside the medical bay and Megatrons spark softened at the sight of his beautiful femme, all pure and ready, staring at him with the most brilliant green optics. Her protoform had red streaks over her whole body and she had a narrow waist and nicely shaped bust, just like her human form. "Bravespark.." he rumbled his voice heavy with emotions. "Hey lugnut "Tea smirked and frowned a bit at her voice, it was different but also the same, she couldn't put her finger on it but after a bit of a debate, she decided she liked it. Next to her was the always overly excited Kaila nearly bouncing in her berth "I want my alt form to be a jet!" she said smiling brightly up at Starscream making said jet's spark hum contently of having another seeker in his clan.

Optimus approached his mate and a smile graced his faceplates "hello Dearspark" he purred and gently stroked Jessica's protoform making her purr with delight "hello my sexy truck" she replied and leaned forward to kiss him, the real him, on the lip plates. Optimus his whole frame seemed to sag, "Finally" he whispered and kissed her back, his glossa slipping out and entering her intake, her taste making the semi groan with pleasure. "I've waited so long for this.. " he growled lust in his vocals as Jessica grasped one of his filials tugging him down harshly making the prime whine slightly in pained pleasure. "So have I my love.. I can't wait for having my alt mode so we can really frag, no holding back your programing any longer" She said huskily her bright blue optics staring at Optimus. Rachet cleared his throat feeling slightly ill at ease "none of this in my medbay prime" he grumbled "you seem all clear to go, so your free, go pick out an alt mode" he said browsing his datapad before nodding. None of them needed to be told twice as they started to leave "Thanks Ratchet, for everything! Said Tea and Keila, Jessica nodded as well having thanked the medic earlier already, Keila giving him a big hug. "It's so cool that I can do this now!" she squealed happily. A blue hue spread through the medics faceplates as he could feel the femmes bare form press against him. "Yes yes, now leave an old bot be" he said but not pushing the femme off. As they all left the medbay Ratchet smiled gently happy that they all found mates, perhaps someday there would be one for him as well, he thought and continued his work humming to himself.

Soon they had selected their alt forms. Keila had chosen an F-16 fighting falcon model, which Starscream had approved and Tea chose a F-35A Lightning II fifth-generation multirole stealth fighter model. Jessica had chosen a car variant to no one's surprise, a Hennessey Venom F5 was her choice seeing how much she loved speed. When they finished their scanning, and came out, their body armor still perfect and shiny, no dents, scratches or dirt on them the three male mechs couldn't stop gawking. Optimus had taken off already with Jessica for a ride, and the femmes prepared themselves to transform and fly for the first time as well. "What if we crash?" Tea asked cautiously. "You will not, we will keep an optic for you and remember, it's in cybertronian nature to transform and control their alt mode "he explained "but I'm not a real cybertr.." She began but was stopped when the ex-warlord stepped closer "No more words like that from your intake femme, you are just as real of a cybertronian as us "he said gruffly and gently touched the side of her wing making Tea tremble slightly. "uh.. they are really sensitive" she murmured. "Lets fly" Megatron said and pressed his derma's against Tea's for a second before transforming and blasting in the sky. Soon all four jets were in the air blasting off for a test flight.

Later that evening they had all returned to their respective bases and had been re-introduced. The other mechs were happy that they didn't have to worry about accidentally squishing or stepping on the squishies anymore and despite that they did not wear a logo of the Decepticons, they also didn't wear one of the autobots, this had been their own choice as keila and Tea liked both fractions and thought it to be a sign of a new era to be neutral. When they retreated to their berths Megatron turned to Tea "I would offer you some high-grade my bravespark but I would very much like to spark bond with you right now, if you are ready " he said his vocals dropping low with lustful anticipation. Tea had heard all about spark bonding and felt a bit nervous to be bonded for eternity to one soul, but as she pondered it she knew she was ready. "I would like that" she said simply and purred in delight as the big mech grasped her around the middle and pulled her on the berth. They were kissing and tasting each other as his interface panel clicked open. Ah yes, he had missed the simplicity of his interface panel instead of those infernal fabrics covering everything.

Hissing in relief as his pressurized spike freed itself. Tea groaned as she felt her port lubricating in an alarming rate, she could see her mating program booting and chuckled "this is so weird "she giggled making Megatron raise an optic ridge "Clarify?" he asked curiously "wel.. I mean the message popping up, and the sensations, they are vastly different then human sensations but so much better "she said as she noticed she was cycling air in faster. "hnnh…. Open" Megatron commanded as his digits stroked over her interface panel teasingly dipping between the seams and pinching one of the cables. "unnh.." Tea moaned and just as she wondered how to open it she heard a hiss and felt wetness between her legs, looking down she saw her port, red and gold lines surrounding it making it almost look like a piece of art instead of a cooch. She was pleased that she NEVER had to shave ever again, bye-bye 1 day post shaving itch! She thought amused, her amusement halted when she felt Megatrons digits stroke her port teasingly and then pushed one in deeply before pulling back and shoving two digits in roughly. " ! "he heard the lovely sounds come from the femme and after a few thrusts with his digits he teasingly pushed the top of a third thick digit in. "Harder you lugnut, im not made of skin and bones you know "she said smirking. Oh she wanted it rough did she, well that he could do the leader thought and narrowed his red optics before pulling his digits back making Tea whimper before roughly shoving three inside and twisting them and making them vibrate ' FUCK Oh gods! "came the cry as she felt the vibrations, "We cybertronians love electricity " he purred teasingly " I will show you" he rumbled and electrified the digits inside, using a low setting for now.

Tea clenched her walls hard as she almost overloaded on the spot "jesus… Megatron i.. " she whimpered "Primus is your only god now, or rather.. I am.. fuck primus " he said teasingly 'more? " he asked and Tea nodded. Moving his fingers in and out of her port in a strong pace, he turned on the setting to medium making his femme once again cry out in shock as the jolts reached sensitive nodes on the inside of her port. "Megatron, I'm going to cum, please just a little bit more "she whimpered making the ex-warlords optic ridges rise in surprise "as you wish my little masochistic kitten " he rumbled and turned the settings up high before thrusting in hard, his digits completely disappearing as he slammed his servo against her port, his other hand tugging at her wing. Then with a loud keen Tea's body bowed backwards and overload took her in a flash of white light before her optics.

When Tea came back online a few minutes later she was staring right at a very amused looking silver mech. "Enjoyed that did you "he asked while absentmindedly stroking his still hard spike. "that was.. amazing "she said and watched him pleasure himself. "Now it is my turn, or rather.. our turn" he purred in anticipation and with one deep thrust he was completely inside his femme, the feeling nothing he had experienced before, much like her human form she fit him like a glove, the walls gripping him just right, he started to thrust building up a rhythm and soon they there both at the brink of an overload once more. "Open" he said his air intake fast and rough, his digits tapping her chest where her spark chamber resided. His own plating slowly moving aside exposing his own heavily guarded chamber, a few more clicks were heard and it opened revealing a beautiful red spark, its intensity making Tea squint for a second before opening her own chest plates revealing her pure blue white spark. Megatron pulled her closer but then stopped "are… are you certain?" he asked his vocals full of doubt. Tea made a surprised sound "why shouldn't I be "she asked. "I.. I did terrible things, some necessary, some not.. when we sparkbond you will see everything, all of me.. I fear that you will reject me afterwards, and I could not survive it "he said sounding almost ashamed.

Tea pulled back slightly and closed her spark chamber, she saw that Megatron averted his optics and was clenching his claws, his spike had depressurized. Then it dawned on her, he thought she was rejecting him! She grasped his faceplates and pulled his face up placing a hand on his half closed spark chamber making it halt its process of closing "My sweet, I am not rejecting you, on the contrary.. I just wanted to offer you comfort and closed my chamber to prevent us accidentally bonding before we were prepared "she said and kissed him on the derma's softly, her glossa licking the lower one. "I don't care what things you've done in your life… I'll fly with you "she said softly before kissing him again making the leader grunt in surprise at her words before his red optics closed and kissed her back ignoring the fluid that build up in the corner of his optics. Tea willed her spark chamber to open once more and saw Megatrons was open as well. His large servo moved behind her back between her wings and gently pushed her forward, she could see the tendrils of both his and her spark reaching out for each other "look at me my bravespark" he hummed softly. There was always an edge on the ex-warlords vocals but that seemed to have disappeared for the moment as he was focusing on the femme before him, his spark sensing that its lonely existence would end soon. Tea did and gave him a cheeky smile to reassure him, but the truth was she was also nervous, would it hurt she wondered.

The tendrils connected and Megatron pressed their chassis together to merge their sparks, the electric current would have made their hair stand up if they had any. Pure hot pleasure raced through their systems as they merged and became one, all the memories of Megatron flashed passed her optics, and seeing his age, there were quite a few. His time as a sparking, as a gladiator, the high protector of cybertron and lastly, as the decepticon leader as he was now. She saw him fighting with Starscream, felt his anger and hate, his despair of failing his men as they suffered. Anger towards Optimus, his ..brother as they were divided by fractions, his Fight with Starscream as he prepared to offline the jet and then his experience in the void with Primus. She felt his true feelings for her as they met in their human form, his lust, his confusion over the feelings and the frustration and disgust that he felt those emotions. She felt them change and saw their first kiss, them fucking for the first time, felt his pure white hot rage at the assaults and the concern he had for her after the assault. She also saw the command he had given soundwave to offline those fuckers, but she didn't care.

Megatron saw a shorter video of Tea's life, as human lifespan was les long then cybertronians. He saw her as a sparking with her creators, her fist steps and the pride of her creators, her first school theater show, he promising grades and her utter excitement as she was allowed in one of the most prestigious science academy's MIT. He saw her excel in her study's and his chest would have flared out with pride had he not been bonding. But then things changed, He saw two policemen at her dorm and saw his mate collapse on her knees, her beautiful green optics filled with tears as she sobbed. He never seen her cry like that and felt everything in his body constrict as he felt her despair. He saw her isolate herself in the now familiar cabin and saw that she dropped out of the university to work at the gas station, the only human allowed in her life was Keila, and he saw the other femme in a new light. Keila had pulled her out of the despair when his mate had no more strength to get out and they had moved back to somewhat of a normal life when he saw himself appearing, seeing and feeling her feelings for him warmed his spark and he winched when he saw the fork incident again but he couldn't help but admire his bravespark.

He felt the love she had for him had only grown after he saved her from that fragger and then her despair again when they were pulled away by primus. The memories continued and then suddenly ended as he felt pleasure race through his body from his pedes to his helm. "Oh primus… my Tea.. mine!" he roared as his hips rocked into her driving his hard spike deeper and his large arms wrapped around her seeker body pulling her close . "Yes.. yours " Tea moaned and moved with him feeling their sparks completing the merger his whole body locked in pleasure as white hot overload rushed over him, warning screens flashing in front of his optics before everything went blank. Tea had overloaded as well and blacked out as they collapsed together in a sticky mess on their berth.


	23. Epilogue

Chapter 23: Epilogue. Notes:

The end :(. I might expand this chapter with some Optimus/Jessica fun. also I might create some separate chapters that go more into Starscream/Keila's relationship, also perhaps some human/mech fun that plays between chapter 21 and 22.

also, Smut alert ;). Tiiiny tiny bit of Starscream/warp/TC/Keila.

~~~~~~~~

200 years later  
"Giro, Xinty, Sparkflush and Ratchet jr, get your afts here RIGHT NOW" came the commanding voice of their femme creator Tea. They knew better then to disobey and scurried over each other to reach her. "Yes mother?" they said using the earth's term on purpose trying to placate their pissed off creator but they could see by her stance she didn't buy it. Her servo's were planted in her side, her hip cocked and her wings flared high in annoyance. "I told you not to play around with your father's new cannon, you could have shot yourselves! "She said highly annoyed "and what's worse, you destroyed my yard!" she said pursing her derma's together. They all knew that she didn't mean it but they shifted nervously on their pedes. The three little jets wings trembling with anticipation for their punishment, Tea never used physical violence save an occasional tug on the wing, but nonetheless her creative punishments were legendary and even made Megatron shudder sometimes. One time she had them shoveling Cow feces from a human owned farm at 05:00 in the morning. "We were trying to practice target shooting, were sorry mum " Giro said his soft green optics looking down. Tea vented loudly and rolled her optics, she could never be angry for long.

"Behave ok? I don't want to have to explain to your father that one of you broke his new toy" she said smirking, if you want to practice shooting, take it to the shooting range on the autobot base alright? You can practice with Optimus and Jessica's sparklings. "she said "Ok! "came the consent from her three sparklings, she moved forward and gently touched their wings as they touched hers. "I love you my sweetlings, OH and take Starblast and Nova with you!" she shouted as they took off. The jets twisted a bit as they transformed in a positive answer before blasting off. Tea touched the side of her helm "Keila? My little devils are heading your way to pick up Starblast and nova to go target practicing on Optimus his base with his sparklings. "she said and heard the familiar laugh of her best friend "Alright thanks for the heads-up Tea, I'll put away anything breakable "she joked before closing the COM line.

She felt a familiar heat behind her and turned and looked at the broad chest of her spark mate, moving her optics up she smiled at the love she could see shining in the once cruel and harsh optics "it seems we have our hands free of sparklings my liege "she purred as her body molded against his. "hmmh.. do we now, whatever shall we do with all that time hn?" he rumbled as his servo moved over her neck to grasp the side of her helm pulling her closer and kissing her slowly. "I think perhaps it is time for a new sparkling?" he asked cautiously and Tea's green optics shone with happiness. Another little sparkling to fuss over "oh yes I think it is my favorite lugnut "she teased and kissed him back before both disappearing in their recharging rooms, locking it as they entered.  
Meanwhile Keila was sprawled in their shared berth, Starscream on one side and TC and Warp on the other. They had just finished their thrine + bonding as he jokingly called it, and were al drifting into a peaceful recharge when she received a COM from Tea.

Chuckling she stroked starscreams helm "Tea's sparklings are picking up our little devils, their heading to Optimus for target practicing. "she said softly not wanting to wake up her other mates. "perfect, more time for us "Starscream purred and moved one claw over her right wing, scratching the paint slightly. Keila groaned and threw her helm back in pleasure but then hissed "I just had it repainted you dolt!" she hissed and turned playfully biting the jet's wing. "Hnn you will pay for that my little hellcat" the SIC purred and pushed her down waking TC and Warp in the process "Starting the fun without us huh?" they said and gently stroked Keila's wings as she crawled on the SICS lap, her port open and ready for him as she mounted him. TC behind her as he rubbed his own freed and pressurized spike against her skid plates and saw Warp behind their SIC obviously doing something highly pleasurable to him because Starscreams optics shuttered closed and his helm fell back on Warp his shoulder plates with a loud groan. Their bond had improved so much over the past 200 years, TC and Warp had nearly given up on their SIC as a thrinemate and then this little femme came long. They were eternally grateful for her and made sure to show it to her still after all these years and would for many many years to come.

Optimus was working on a datapad as he got a incoming call, accepting it he smirked and murmered cheekily "I love you dearspark and yes, I would love to frag you into the ground however I have work to do my love " a smirk on his faceplates. After a few moments of silence on the other side he heard his mate's lovely vocals "Giro, Xinty, Sparkflush are visiting, and they are bringing Starblast and Nova" she said with an amused tone, there, that would wipe the self-assured smirk off of Optimus his faceplates she was sure. And she was right, the Semi's smirk slowly morphed into a look of horror "All of them are visiting? Where are their creators? "he said in a distressed tone. "Home" came the short reply.

"Frag it all to the pits!" he cursed out loud making Ironhide glance up from his own datapad with a quirk of his optic ridge. "excuse me "he apologized quickly before focusing on the COM messages again "why?" he asked "Target practice, they want to learn from the best" she cooed 'their prime "she purred over the signal making Optimus his spike pressurize behind his interface panel. He quickly overrode the commands to release his spike and quickly turned from the group "understood "he said softly before adding "and you know what it does to me when you address me like that, you are in trouble young lady" he purred over their bond instead of the COM link and nearly groaned as he felt a shot of pure lust race through their bond making him nearly stumble over his own pedes. "Ironhide, the sparklings are visiting, take them to target practice. I will join in a few hours "he said as firmly as possible. Ironhide grunted in surprise" all of them?! By primus we are doomed "he joked and shook his helm as bumblebee patted him on the back "I will clean the mess" the yellow mech said grinning some, it will be ok!" said the cheerful young one before taking off with him to receive the incoming jets.

"Come out come out wherever you are "said Optimus as he entered their berth room and growled as he suddenly had his arms full of femme. "Gotcha!" she said playfully as he nipped at one of the filials on top if his helm making the prime groan with pleasure "That you do my love.. that you do"


End file.
